Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds
by Felinos
Summary: Matthew Williams toma la sabia decisión de elegir como destino turístico las tierras áridas australianas, lo que le espera ahí es tanto o más desastroso que lo que grabará en su celular. UKxAustraliaxCanadáx... Argentina. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya algún día debería darse una vueltita por la hoja que ha dejado de Australia ¿por qué no le das más cariño? Todos sus derechos reservados para este anime tan controvertido que nos obsesiona.

* * *

_"El Conejo aspira su pito, se lo pasa al Gato, que reparte una botella de pisco, pisco de 40 con un poco de ácido del que siempre se consigue [...]. El Conejo mira de lejos, entre el humo y los lasers. Se ríe solo. Recuerda un recital de los_ _Soda:... _Al menos sé que huyo porque amo. _Se ríe de nuevo_".

_—Alberto Fuguet, los Muertos Vivos._

* * *

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

Su nombre era Matthew, Matty para los amigos, Matt para su hermano cuando estaba enfadado... Su hermano, que en este momento debe estar agitando la mano en alguna ventana del aeropuerto como si él pudiese verlo.

Alfred, por sus dieciocho años, había pedido un auto de regalo, con el tanque lleno para viajar a una convención que se haría en el sur, Matthew había pedido un viaje, tenía pensado ir a algún país de Europa: Inglaterra, Francia o Italia, pero se vió necesitado de aventura, dejó que su hermano decidiera arrojando dardos a un mapa con los ojos vendados (la verdad lo había intentado por su cuenta, pero lanzaba tan despacio para evitar un accidente que no llegaban al mapa).

Podría haber salido México, India, Sudáfrica, Bulgaria... Y no, salió Australia, y allí se dirigía, a Sidney. Le envía un último mensaje a su amiga Laisa, que vive en Bélgica, despidiéndose y prometiendo enviar fotografías en cuanto pudiera, y guarda su celular.

Juega en su Nintendo DS hasta agotarle la batería, luego sigue jugando con la de Alfred y se ríe para sí pensando que Alfred se volverá loco buscándola... Luego se siente mal por ello y deja de jugar a la mitad por la culpa... Y media hora después vuelve a jugar sintiéndose débil de voluntad.

Luego de darle la vuelta a la mitad del mundo, y de haber revisado unas cinco veces el dinero en efectivo que llevaba y de dividirlo según la cantidad de días que estaría allí... Y luego de separar esas mismas cantidades entre dinero para recuerdos y ocio, y dinero para alimentación y transporte... Y de repasar las leyes principales de Australia así como la forma de llamado y dirección de la embajada canadiense y todas esas cosas que TODOS deberíamos hacer al viajar fuera del país y que NUNCA hacemos... Se vio ante sus primeros pasos en piso oceánico.

No había dado ni dos pasos buscando un taxi y ya tenía la camisa toda húmeda por el sudor, estaba seguro que lo había picado un mosquito incluso, quizás el abrigo «por si acaso» había estado de más, más aún ahora que NINGÚN taxista parecía querer detenerse a ayudarle con sus maletas, en fin, tuvo que esperar oooootra media hora a que alguien le hiciese caso y le llevase hasta el hotel que había reservado por internet... Encima que le costaba entender lo que le decía el taxista sobre tener cuidado con los canguros porque de un golpe de podían noquear y otras cosas así, hablaba muy cerrado.

Al final, tirarse sobre la cama de dos plazas había sido un deleite, está fría y el cuarto tiene aire acondicionado y una televisión enorme, podría quedarse allí todo el día pidiendo servicio a la habitación, pero no, eso se reservaba para el momento antes de dormir, no había viajado a otro continente para no instruirse sobre el mismo y vivir su cultura.

Así que tras un descanso de media hora (Matthew se lamenta internamente, de nuevo, por su falta de voluntad para no pararse a los diez minutos) se prende una chapa con la bandera canadiense en su mochila, se cuelga la cámara al cuello como buen turista, y se viste con una camiseta manga corta y shorts... Por si a alguien no le queda claro a la primera mirada que es un extranjero. Y así sale, decidido, en una visita guiada para la tercera edad... Sí, todo muy emocionante y juvenil.

En la noche, ya en su amado cuarto, le envía las fotografías prometidas a Laisa, no espera que ella le conteste de inmediato porque en Europa debe ser muy de noche... Pero lo hizo.

«Qué bonito todo :O».

«¿Verdad que sí? Tomaré otro recorrido por la ciudad, me queda mucho por ver todavía».

«¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? Podrías pedirle a alguna chica guapa que te haga un tour privado».

«¡Laisa! ¡No lo digas!».

«Pero, Matty :( ¿no te da ni siquiera un poquito de ganas?».

«Es que... ó.ò».

«¿Es que...?».

«Es que no es lo mío».

«No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas, ¿no pasó lo mismo con los cereales con bolitas de chocolate? ¿Que dijiste que no eran lo tuyo, pero te gustaron?».

«No es lo mismo, no voy a ir a... ¡A hacer eso con alguien!».

«¡Matthew!».

«¡Laisa!».

«Yo decía sólo pasarla bien y salir de fiesta, no eso!».

«...».

«¡Estás pensando en hacer eso!».

«Nooooooo».

«¡Síííííííí!».

«Noooooooooo».

Y tuvieron por cinco minutos una competencia por quién apretaba más teclas...

«Nos leemos cuando tengas una historia sexy que contarme... ¡Y te escribiré algo de tu OTP!».

«¿En serio :O?».

«Sí».

«...».

«Jajaja, dilo».

«No».

«No me voy a enojar, soy tu amiga».

«Es que es ofensivo u_u».

«No importa :) ».

«Maldita manipuladora e_e».

«Ö».

Y así siguieron por media hora, lo que explica que Matthew se haya quedado dormido a la mañana siguiente y no pudiese tomar su tour de las 8 de la mañana. Además del JetLag, una jodida cosa la del cambio horario. Sin tour, no le quedó de otra que ir a caminar por su propia cuenta, a comer por allí... Y a recibir de una muchacha el panfleto de una disco a las afueras de la ciudad. La chica sonríe y le invita a comprar la entrada desde ya... él intenta negarse, pero no quiere ser descortés... Y así acaba con una entrada para esa misma noche.

**XxxOxxX**

Christian... Christian tenía un serio problema con Matemáticas que ya rebalsaba lo ilógico de cualquier ciencia: No tenía concentración, cambiaba los números en el proceso, no hallaba el resultado real de las ecuaciones y, en general, le quitaba energías que podría utilizar para sacar a su koala a dar una vuelta por los jardines, cerca de la laguna que está a cinco cuadras de casa.

Aunque ahora está durmiendo muy cómodamente en su cama (duerme en un camarote y abajo de este tiene el escritorio con lámpara y muchos papeles y post-it de colores pegoteados) igual necesita distraerse, quedan dos horas para que Arthur pase a recogerlo e ir al rave, que se viene uno de sus DJ's favoritos de nacionalidad escandinava, siente el cerebro hecho un corcho, saca de la heladera una Coca Cola helada y bebe. Y miren con el calor que hace...

Y no le vayan a comentar a nadie, pero el LSD está más que listo en los rincones del bolsillo de su jean.

**XxxOxxX**

A Matthew le viene algo así como el gusanillo de la duda... Y baja, habla con un encargado del hotel para pedir que le faciliten un taxi de confianza, en lo posible que le pueda pasar a buscar después... Y cuando se lo prometen, sube a cambiarse, se pone una camisa de esas que su madre le mete entre su ropa por error y que es de Alfred, así que le queda un poco grande, pero la va a llevar abierta, así que es perfecta.

Laisa siempre le dice que vista de negro para estás ocasiones, intentará, al menos, vestirse oscuro, pero con shorts, que el calor lo mata. Una hora y media después está listo, cenado y con el celular completamente cargado (se ha tardado más en cargar porque mientras se ha puesto a jugar Farms Heros), no para llamar, sino para tomar fotografías, quizá es demasiado temprano, pero el folleto dice que empieza la fiesta a las once y Matthew piensa que es bueno llegar a la hora a todas partes. Así que así, con la chapa en una solapa de la camisa y el folleto en la mano, se dirige a destino... Y seguro le estafan yendo por el camino más largo, y él ni lo notará.

**XxxOxxX**

En casa va anocheciendo, Arthur le habla a Chris por _Whatsapp _preguntándole si ya sale, cosa que hacen unas «previas» y Christian encantado de la vida porque prefiere irse en estado ya que van a caminar hasta la dichosa discoteca, pasando por la laguna.

Después de ver unos episodios random del pequeño Hobo que pasan por el cable, suena el timbre y su mamá le grita que tocan, la oye, claro, pero le faltó cambiarse la remera. Se pone una naranja floreada y se quita el parche del puente de la nariz (se lleva varios en el bolsillo porque le bajan la drogada). Es Arthur en la sala, con su casaca de los _Rolling Stones_, y botas medianamente largas y de pitas, para amarrar, le sonríe cortésmente a la madre de Christian que le ofrece un pedacito de tarta.

—_Mom!_

—Chris, pero míralo si anda todo delgaducho tu amigo.

Arthur se sonroja y se siente como un niño.

—¡Andaaaaa! Cuando se case ya lo verás cómo papá, todo gordo.

—_Shut up!_ —ordena Arthur para Chris con un codazo, sin subir tanto el volumen de la voz para que su mamá no les oiga… aunque ésta sonríe.

—Está bien, ¿nos vamos? Que aquí solo te van a inflar.

_—Well... Miss,_ usted sabe que me encantan sus tartas, son espectaculares, _but sorry_... He comido demasiado al venir. Con un amigo —explica Arthur. Chris levanta una ceja.

—_Sacre bleu!_ Mira la hora, apúrate —exclama.

—Ay, yo lo sé, anda... Mejor avísale a tus papis y te vienes el fin de semana a una barbecue,_ ok?_

Arthur FULMINA con la mirada a Christian con lo que sabe las magnitudes estrafalarias que le molesta el tema ése, mientras se para del sofá, y le sonríe a su mamá después.

—_Well... Then. Thanks a lot!_ —porque es británico, joder.

Christian le pone una mano en el hombro para jalarlo a la puerta y salir.

_—Mom,_ ¡ya me voy entonces! —ella se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

Abren la puerta, Arthur se despide una vez más y a dos cuadras... Saltan y se ríen, ¡no volvemos hasta mañana! Tienen diecisiete años, por si se sorprenden del porque van tan pilas a una fiesta.

**XxxOxxX**

A Matthew la cosa no parece irle muy bien porque a esa hora no hay casi nadie en la disco, que es grande, ENOOOOORME, tiene cuatro pisos y en cada uno la música suena distinta, en el de más arriba está anunciado un DJ noruego, se imagina música tipo Power Metal o Death Metal mezclada con electrónica y ni se cree que eso sea posible, pero por ahora las cosas no están prendidas, la música está recién despertándose, recién vistiéndose, las luces aún están soñolientas, hay láseres verdes que atraviesan la sala, pero como si estuvieran poniendo a prueba el sistema... Así que se va a la barra, a pedir un trago con alcohol porque ya es mayor de edad, puede hacerlo, pero pide uno dulce de todos modos, uno de señorita, una piña colada de hecho, esperando que se anime la cosa. Al menos se agarra un asiento en la barra, lo que nuncaes malo, y se va a pasar la siguiente media hora hablándole a medias al barman sin saber si le escucha o no.

**XxxOxxX**

Christian le muestra unas láminas a Arthur y a éste le brillan los ojos, se muere por probarlas pero el australiano niega.

—Lo desperdiciaremos. Mejor sólo fumemos algo.

—_Ok, I have_... —saca del bolsillo un canuto de cocaína con marihuana.

—_Ya know that I love youuuuu?_

Arthur rueda los ojos, ¿como no va a saberlo? Es obvio. Chris sacan el encendedor y bajo un árbol, que todo está oscuro ya, prenden el cigarrillo y se lo turnan, hasta que se quedan varios minutos (u horas quizás) tirados en el pasto, rodando ahí cuando consumren todo el canuto. Christian prueba gatear hasta la laguna y meter los dedos al agua... GRITA.

—_WHAT?_ —pregunta Arthur, sacado de sus pensamientos con ese grito, mirando un unicornio a la lejanía, cree que Christian lo ha asustado con ese grito.

—_Sorry,_ es que... siento que el agua es como refresco de bolsa —naaaaadie entiende nada, mientras, la madre de Christian piensa en la buenísima influencia que es Arthur para su hijo, tan caballero que lo ve porque le habló que hasta ya esta esperando la aprobación de su solicitud a Oxford.

Pasan los minutos, hasta que algo los ha vuelto medianamente a la realidad: Un camión que pasaba a todo volumen de fiesta... Arthur mira la hora en el celular y ¡son las 11:30! No pueden llegar demasiado tarde que se darán cuenta que son menores de edad porque ya habrá cola para entrar y no podrán colarse, ni nada. Christian jala a Arthur que se quedó pegado mirando el celular, preguntándole si el no ve también el hada en 3D que sale. Par de idiotas.

Así que cuando Matthew va por su segundo trago de señorita, un ruso blanco, ya con más personas aquí y allá que conversan antes de que empiece la música de verdad... Ellos deberían estar o colándose o intentando pasar.

—¿Crees que logremos pasar? —pregunta Arthur caminando con la mirada FIJA en el suelo, porque se mueve.

Christian sigue a Arthur, ponen sus mejores caras de serios a pesar de estar con los ojos rojos. A ratos Arthur le mira, pero vuelve a mirar al suelo porque está seguro que en cuanto deja de hacerlo el maldito se mueve como si fuera una escalera de Hogwarts.

—Ah... _Yes,_ parecemos mayores —dice, mirando el vestido de licra de una chica, es que es tan pegado, que no puede ser real.

—Estoy listo —_shit_, Arthur, no—. Pon cara de seriedad, _bollocks,_ nos van a descubrir —le agarra del hombro para que se centre.

Chris lo contempla confundido un momento y luego su cerebro hace click.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"._

_«Pero, Matty :( ¿no te da ni siquiera un poquito de ganas?»._

_._

_—Lo desperdiciaremos. Mejor sólo fumemos algo._

_._

_—¿Crees que logremos pasar?_

_._

_—Estoy listo. Pon cara de seriedad, bollocks, nos van a descubrir._

* * *

—_Alright, alright_ —traga saliva y seriedad absoluta de joven de veintinueve años.

_—Right..._ —no se mueve, chupa su labio inferior—. Estoy sediento como un desierto, no sé ni por qué es importante.

—_Me too.._. Tengo... Eh... —carraspea observando hacia adelante, sin querer salirse del personaje—. Ya me olvidé que iba a decirte —confiesa, sin despegar los ojos de un chico que es DEMASIADO alto y DEMASIADO corpulento, además con ojos morados, oh wait...—. _This is so weird._

—Creo que no nos estamos centrando —la cabeza del equipo intentando ser cuerdo, ya lo verán en veinte años detrás de un escritorio recordando internamente TODAS sus locuras de joven mientras los demás piensan que no ha visto nada. Le da palmaditas en la cara—. A la cuenta de tres, caminamos hacia la entrada. _All right?_

—_Ok, one_… —inhala y trata de centrarse.

—_Two..._ —parpadea muy muy rápido y menea la cabeza.

—_T...!_

—_Three..._ —murmura ya serio y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Da un paso tentativo hacia la entrada, tirando de él para que le siga como una madre que trata de llevar a su hijo al dentista, el australiano le sigue muy seguro de sí pero sin ser demasiado rápido. Mira al guardia. Arthur también mira al guardia a la pasada y sigue caminando, llevando a Christian aún.

—... tarde, pobre de ti, hijo de puta, que anduvieras con otro —le va diciendo sacando a relucir sus clases de actuación, porque en peleas de pareja nadie se mete. El guardia aprieta los dedos de su mano en un puño, nervioso pero sin denotarlo. Sin perder de vista a la pareja, inexorable.

—Pero si yo sólo lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, ¡UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA! —se hace el indignado siguiéndole, alzando más la voz y caminando—. ¡Ni siquiera es gay el muchacho, _bugger!_

El guardia los mira pasar y los va a detener, pero Arthur empuja a Christian contra la pared más cercana, de los hombros... Y medio se ha tambaleado porque el suelo aún se mueve.

_—Lies! YOU GIT!_ —el guardia prefiere mirar de lejos e interrumpir sólo si se agarran a combos, que no serían la primera pareja que se las arregla besándose en un rincón y luego bebiendo hasta el agua de los floreros adentro, estas situaciones siempre son incómodas.

_—No, your bloody lies! What about that french? Uh?_ —le tira la contra respuesta Chris, golpándose contra pared. No le duele porque va drogado, pero se quiere re cagar de la risa, es más, sonríe, pero como está todo a oscuras y las luces sólo iluminan de vez en cuando no lo debe notar nadie—. No me amas, Arthur.

El inglés le tira una cachetada que VA EN SERIO por sacarle al francés en cara y se le recarga encima.

—Voy a vomitar —le advierte en voz baja. El guardia sólo ve una cachetada y luego un abrazo de reconciliación, se da vuelta a la gente que llega, que es más importante que una parejita con peleas.

Chris aprieta los ojos por ver la mano de Arthur venir a su cara y no le duele tampoco, sólo le va a quedar la marca.

_—Idiot,_ te has dejado llevar, respira... Ya entramos —riñe a Arthur, pero lo agarra de la cintura para caminar dentro, que ya la hicieron—. Victoria.

Arthur deja que le lleve, y respira profundo, calmándose... Mira las luces, que empiezan a animarse.

—¿En dónde toca el DJ que querías oír? —traga saliva para repeler las náuseas.

—No sé, busquemos... Creo que en el cuarto tercero —contesta a la volada, jalándole y sonríe por lo mismo: Las luces.

—¿Ése es el cuarto de una lista de terceros? ¿O es el tercer cuarto de un entero? —camina hacia las escaleras y comienza a subir. Son de estas escaleras espaciosas, que al final de la fiesta están llenas de basura y gente besándose o sentada en los peldaños.

—¿Tercer... Cuarto de los DJ que me mojan con sus mezclas? —Kaiserdisco. Suelta a Arthur y sube junto a él.

—¿Tienen tres cuartos? ¿Para qué quieren tantas habitaciones? —Arthur camina con cuidado, subiendo—. Estoy sediento como una roca, ¿a la barra, _dear_?

—_Yeaaaaah, well... I dont know_. Son buenos —sube más rápido que él y la música retumba—. A la barra, a la barra —empieza medio a bailar—. Ehhhhh, Arthuuuuurrr, aaaaaaaaaahhhhh —grita sonriéndole, seguro mostrando la adrenalina que siente, con luces, mezclas y olor a drogas.

El barman está agitando un trago de forma sexysensual a vista de Arthur, puede hasta sentir el ruido que le llama, esos cubitos de hielo chocando contra el metal a un sonido rítmico.

—¿Qué? —ve la barra al fondo—. Tú sabes, bien —mira hacia atrás, hacia las escaleras—. Chris, plan de emergencia. Si nos separamos, ¿dónde nos encontramos y a qué hora? —habla rapidísimo, sabiendo que Chris va a querer irse mientras él sigue bebiendo y metiéndose con todo el que se acerque demasiado a su vaso. Va caminando hacia la barra, a paso rápido, entre la gente que está por allí comenzando a animarse, a bailar sola.

—Pues... ¡que no me voy! Pero me puedes esperar a la salida, en la acera —habla alto, metiéndose a la barra junto a él, hombro con hombro, se sienta en la primera silla que encuentra y se ríe, apoyando los codos en la barra—. ¿Cual es el trago más fuerte? No quiero que baje lo que fumamos —dice más cerca de Arthur.

Matthew mira hacia las personas que están al lado, y no se mueve, sigue bebiendo a sorbitos pequeños y comiendo algo para picar que le ofrecieron, encuentra ruidoso a uno y al otro un poco... Drogado, si le permiten decirlo.

—A mí deme la mezcla más tóxica que pueda crear —Arthur le sonríe a Chris y acerca sus cabezas—. Entonces en la acera de en frente, no te vayas sin mí, eh.

Chris se sienta junto a Arthur y tira la cabeza hacia adelante, cansado, se masajea las sienes con los dedos.

—A mí también —pide para el barman—. No me voy, si recién acabamos de llegar, vamos a estar juntos —sonríe el menor.

—¿Todo el tiempo? —Arthur le mira con cara de no creerle, pero sonriendo aún así—. Bueno, hermanos somos —le da un golpecito de hombros mientras el batman les prepara algo—. ¿Trajiste a Lucy? —le pregunta en voz más baja.

—¿La quieres tan rápido ya? Esperemos a que nos traigan los vasos —Chris le guiña el ojo y sonríe—. Nos hemos venido muy temprano, no hay chicas... —lameeeeeeeeeentooooo.

—¡Sí que hay! —mira alrededor—. Allá, bailando en grupito hay tres... ¿Y la que está al lado tuyo? —sigue mirando, estirando el cuello que se le ve al final de la chaqueta—. Ahhhhh, ¡mira allá! Síííí, hay chicas, y tienen buenos senos —se muerde el labio porque aunque diga que no, aún se ríe cuando dice esa palabra, como si tuviera doce años—, ¿vamos juntos a hablarles?

Matthew, que los mira de reojo de vez en cuando porque tienen un aura con energía, lleva el cabello suelto, perdonen a Arthur, que sólo le ve de perfil y medio tapado por Christian.

—Tetaaaaas —casi babea y se muerde los labios, alguien anda demasiado aguantado—. Vamos, vamos...

—Shhhhh, no seas infantil —le regaña Arthur, sólo porque si Chris dice esa palabra otra vez se va a carcajear... Tarde, ya lo hace. El barman termina de agitar la mezcla de ponzoñas que le pidieron, y empieza a servirla en dos vasos grandes para ellos... Sale una calavera de vapor.

—Espera —Chris voltea y nota lo que vendría a ser Matthew. De arriba a abajo, le da una barrida con la mirada y dicen que con droga pues hasta te lo imaginas mejor, levanta una ceja y siente las carcajadas de Arthur y se ríe siguiendo el ruido sin verdaderamente saber por qué—. Pero si son tetas, vulgar y científicamente —ve el vaso que le sirven hasta el filo y abre los ojos como platos, eso lo ha sentido como un empuje a cometer su travesura, bah, algo del cosmos—. Dios mío, me tomo esto y voy por la rubia.

—¿Cuál de todas? Yo veo sólo moradas —por las luces. Toma su trago y empieza a beber, mientras Matthew piensa «e-e-esperen. ¿Acaba de mirarme... De esa forma en que se mira a alguien descaradamente...? ¿O estaba mirando a alguien que está al lado? No hay nadie a mi lado. Pero para qué me mira a mí... ¡Ah! ¡Puede ser un ladrón de órganos como los que salen en las películas! Pero no creo que existan en Australia...». Sonríe nerviosamente, con su trago a la mitad.

—Eh... Disculpa... —con la música seguro no le escuchan.

—¡Claro que quiero tomarlo ya! —escucha, Matthew, a Arthur pidiéndole LSD a Chris—. Con estos láseres que tienen será otro mundo... ¡Y no les llames así, que es vulgar!

—Lucy también tendría tetas y sería de este sabor —saca del bolsillo las láminas que están en un frasquito transparente. Se las muestra—. La lamerías entera y no te molestaría que dijera tetas porque estarías tan drogado que me asustarías —termina algo enredado, y sin oír a Matthew, vamos.. Si le toca puede ser. Saca una y le ofrece las demás a Arthur.

—Nos la ponemos juntos, Arthur —refiriéndose a la lámina, le brillan los ojos ya de felicidad contenida.

—Si tu madre te escuchara decir «tetas» te lavaría la boca con detergente —Arthur saca no una, sino dos laminas del frasco, tienen dibujos de estrellitas—. ¿El primero en beber agua es un perdedor? —ya que dan seeeeed. Matthew desiste y prefiere quedarse con la duda, pero dado que está aburrido y sin nada que hacer salvo beber un sorbito cada dos minutos, les pone más atención. Se ven de su edad, eso le ayuda a simpatizar.

—Mi madre piensa que serás un serio abogado —se ríe Chris, poniéndosela en la punta de la lengua, y al ver que saca dos, (vienen 4) decide el también coge otra y botar el frasquito. Así que se pone otra más. Una suerte que no den sobredosis estas cosillas—. El primero en acabar muerto o en el otro cono del mapa.

—¿Le hace la tarea al otro todo el próximo año? —saca la lengua (no perforada, aunque quisiera) y se pone las dos encima. Las aplasta contra el paladar y toma su vaso, se lo pone en posición para que le haga un salud.

Chris ensancha más la sonrisa y asiente, tomando su vaso y...

—¡Salud! —exclama que ya no se aguanta más y espera chocarla, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia, (sigue creyendo que es mujer). Arthur choca el vaso y bebe, sin tragar las pastillas, sino manteniéndolas bajo la lengua, chupándolas, así que va a estar con la boca cerrada un rato porque es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. Matthew da otro traguito y deja caer el vaso contra la barra con fuerza, ¡con determinación...! Y luego deja caer la frente contra la barra.

—Esto no funcionará si me quedo pegado aquí... —se regaña Chris a sí mismo, sin tragar las láminas. Bebe también un sorbo de esa mezcla de la muerte con mucho alcohol, dejándose las laminitas ahí. Posa el vaso con un sonidito de satisfacción.

—Bien, Arthur: Mira y aprende —sentencia con una sonrisa y pecho inflado, envalentonado. El efecto tardará unos... diez minutos o menos en notarse—. Voy por ella.

—¿Por quién? ¡No veo rubias! ¡Ahora todas tienen el pelo azul! —son las LUCES, Arthur, deja ese vaso que seguro tiene hasta veneno de algún animal único de Australia... Bueno, bebe, bebe, ya veo que no me haces caso.

—¡Ja! —Chris le lanza una mirada más y se da la vuelta en la silla. Se baja y acerca a la rubia sin pudor—. _Is that a great DJ, isn't it?_ —empieza, apoyando el codo en la barra para verse «relajado».

Matthew se medio atraganta cuando le habla.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —mira alrededor por si hay alguien más. Arthur se da un _facepalm_ que seguro le dejará marca porque ésa ha sido una forma abrupta de abordar a una dama.

—Sí… hablo contigo —Chris sonríe más porque cree que se está haciendo la desinteresada, esos jueguitos. Y sorprendentemente le oye bien, muy bien—. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

—Sí... Estoy de viaje. Turista —Matthew aprieta los ojos porque no se está dando a entender—. Quiero decir, sí. Primera vez —sonrisa, y le mira (encontrándole guapo, imposible no hacerlo)—. ¿Es la tuya? —cachetada mental canadiense por la pregunta estúpida, ¡claro que no! Se grita mentalmente a sí mismo. Chris asiente a todo lo que le entiende.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa —halaga y le da otro sorbo a su vaso (lo ha jalado en un segundo) sin perder su atención en _ella_—. No, no es mi primera vez —miente—. Vine al del año pasado, con más amigos... Ahora no podían, _you know..._ El trabajo —comienzan las mentiras, acercándose más a Matthew—. ¿De donde eres?

—C-C-Canadá —le mira con los lentes resbalándole por el puente de la nariz debido el sudor—, oh, yo pensé, bueno —intenta no sonar maleducado—, que tendrías mi edad... —se imagina que es BASTANTE mayor de lo que piensa, no sé, veintisiete—, perdón —sonríe ligeramente porque le ha dicho que tiene una bonita sonrisa—. Gracias por el cumplido, de todos modos. No es para tanto, quiero decir —se hace un enredo—, eh... —le mira angustiado.

—Ohhh... _American!_—«ésta es mi noche de suerte, mierda»—. _How old are you, lady?_ —lo mira encantadísimo con todos los pudores.

—Dieciocho... —le mira sin comprender—. Perdona, ¿me has dicho _lady_?

—Ehhh... —Chris traga saliva, las laminillas están empezando a hacer efecto porque su corazón está con el pulso hasta las nubes y se siente caliente, ha imaginado que una chica en zancos venía, pero no... resultaba ser un tipo alto con un gorro de colores y lentes parecidos, se enfoca y acerca más a Matthew—. ¿Te molesta que te digan _lady_? _Ok... how about, gurl?_ —evadiendo su edad.

—No... —Matthew se arregla los lentes—, perdóname, creo que has estado bebiendo mucho.

Arthur, sin interrumpir, pero medio escuchando cuando se centra, le da un codacito a Chris justo en la baja espalda, y éste abre los ojos aterrorizado porque se imaginó que Matthew era mujer. En ese momento siente el codazo de Arthur, voltea. Sonríe nerviosito.

—Artie, mira.. Mira... es canadiense —le presenta tratando de salir del meollo, rápido.

—_Hello_ —saluda Arthur, cortés, a Matthew estrechándole la mano por el lado de la barra, Matthew le devuelve el saludo del mismo modo, algo incómodo, acercándose más a Chris para poder hacerlo—. Te dije que era hombre —regaña a Chris el mentiroso, y luego se dirige al canadiense—. Lo siento, lo mínimo es que te invite a un trago para compensar. Así le conocí yo —mentiraaaaa, ¡la cara que tiene para mentir! Chris solamente levanta una ceja cuando ve que se acerca Matthew y sonríe a lo que dice Arthur.

—Me emborrachó el muy tarado, y lo demás ya ni te lo cuento —se ríe—. ¿Quieres alguno en especial? —nomepidasqueterecomiendeporquenoséperoquierohacermeelcool—. _And..._ _Sorry about that, about calling you a girl_ —lo mira avergonzado.

—No importa... —a Matthew le ha ocurrido que no le han visto, así que que le llamen niña es lo de menos. Sonríe suavemente para Chris, ahora más de cerca encontrándole manchitas cerca de la nariz, probablemente por el sol, le gustan—. Soy Matthew. Puedes llamarme Matty, es como me dicen mis amigos, digo, no es que me haga amigo del primero que encuentre... Tampoco te digo que no podamos ser amigos —se apresura a aclarar—, no, o sea, eh... —le mira avergonzado—. Puedes llamarme Matt.

—Oh... —Chris asiente y le comprende, se nota más conectado a Matthew, en un extraña conexión que seguro sólo la percibe él por los efectos de Lucy porque cada vez que oye su voz es un líquiiiiidooooo... interno. Como una ola. Da un sorbo más de su licor, respira más tranquilo—. Que podemos ser amigos de acá a un periodo de tiempo, pero te avergüenza haber usado esa palabra, amigos, para el acortar tu nombre. Porque lo más relacionados a ti te llaman Matty para que te sientas cómodo, y si me lo has pedido es porque te inspiro confianza, ¿eh? —discurso psicológico con un australiano, el mejor. Le brillan los ojitos al terminar—. Qué rollo te he mandado, discúlpame —agrega después, sonrojadito.

—No, está bien —le dice Matthew sinceramente porque, de hecho, le ha acertado—. Tengo un hermano que habla más y normalmente no tiene sentido lo que dice —acerca su trago hacia sí, pero mirando hacia Arthur y Christian—. Parece que es cierto lo que dicen de los australianos —ALERTA DE COQUETEO.

—Seguro habla lo suficiente para que tú pienses que está loco —contesta Chris—. ¿Qué dicen de nosotros? ¿Aparte de que somos unos canguros?

—Que además de guapos son inteligentes —se sonroja porque NI SIQUIERA es algo que de verdad sea un estereotipo, sino que le ha parecido una buena frase para flirtear con cualquiera, del tipo que vienen en libros. Intenta sostenerle la mirada. Chris se relame los labios y le mira la cara, expectante, cada detalle... se empieza a perder. Tiene unas ciertas pequitas por el cuello, su nuez sobresale bastante y sus pestañas son tan claras que parecen transparentes. La música destella en su máxima ebullición y los colores son más vividos en su carne, se ríe, piensa con mayor intensidad y amplitud. Quiere preguntarle cosas a Matthew.

—¿La belleza es un estereotipo?

—Al parecer sí —responde Matthew, desviando la mirada porque ya no se le ocurre qué decir para continuar el coqueteo—. Eh, perdón, no eres un estereotipo ni nada parecido _—really,_ Matthew, ¡esto es Hetalia, carajo!—, digo... Yo creo que debes ser una persona con todas las complejidades que eso implica y que sólo debo conocerte para dimensionarlas —la vocecita interna le dice que se CALLE. Frunce el ceño para sí mismo—, así que no, la belleza no es un estereotipo... Lo que no quita que seas guapo. Digo... —se sonroja más. Alguien cállelo o va a seguir dando excusas en un tono cada vez más bajo.

—Te parezco guapo... —discúlpenle, sólo le ha oído eso y está que le da muchas vueltas en la cabeza, sonríe y se le acerca MÁS—. Tú también me gustas, digo, por algo soy el primero en acercarme a ti.

—Eh... —este australiano va muy rápido, Matthew se tarda en pensar porque la gente no suele ponerle atención. «Di algo ingenioso, di algo ingenioso»—, yo no he dicho que me gustes... Tendrías que invitarme a bailar y conversar para saberlo —«¡nooooo, eso ha sido horribleeeeeeeeee!».

—Mmmm... Eso quería oírte —confunde vasos y toma del de Matthew, accidentalmente, mirándole a los ojos. Sabe muy dulce—. Me gusta conversar, ¿estás alojándote en casa de algún amigo o dónde? ¿Has venido solo?

—Me han recomendado no darle esa clase de datos a extraños —Matthew mira su vaso y juega con sus pulgares—. Lo siento. ¡Ah, pero sí puedo decirte esto! Porque ya sabes que soy un turista. Bueno, llegué hace... —Saca cuentas, no muy seguro por el tema de las horas—, dos días. Y me quedaré dos semanas —le sonríe sinceramente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"._

_—A mí deme la mezcla más tóxica que pueda crear. Entonces en la acera de en frente, no te vayas sin mí, eh._

_._

_—Lucy también tendría tetas y sería de este sabor. La lamerías entera y no te molestaría que dijera tetas porque estarías tan drogado que me asustarías_

_._

_—Sí… hablo contigo. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?_

_._

_—Me han recomendado no darle esa clase de datos a extraños. Lo siento. ¡Ah, pero sí puedo decirte esto! Porque ya sabes que soy un turista. Bueno, llegué hace... dos días. Y me quedaré dos semanas._

* * *

¿Alguien más ve en ese «me han recomendado...» una clara declaración de «he venido sólo, y no conozco a nadie aquí»?

Arthur, al notar el cambio de vasos, cambia en un movimiento fluido y silencioso su vaso con el de Chris, porque al suyo le queda mucho menos alcohol que al de su amigo.

—Ah... Mira, podré robarte los órganos con suma tranquilidad mientras visto con tu ropa a mi koala —Chris se ríe y le golpea el pecho a Arthur—. ¿No sería cool?

—Jajaja, Chris, EL podría vender TUS órganos y de paso los de tu koala —Arthur sigue riéndose mientras bebe. Matthew les mira dejando de sonreír.

—Mis disculpas, pero no me parece un chiste muy gracioso —les mira algo indignado—, sé que es una broma, pero no me parece las cir... —se da cuenta que ha alzado la voz y empieza a bajarla al tono de una persona normal—, las circunstancias.

_—Sorry, sorry, Matt_ —Chris sí se ríe—. Creo esto es lo que llaman «british humor», _you know?_ —lo mira como si fuera el protagonista de _The Mentalist_, como si fuera la fuente de la sabiduría. Arthur se endereza y se voltea a mirarlo girando hasta la silla.

—¿Perdón? El único que tiene esa excusa aquí soy yo, búscate otra. Y quítate ese ridículo zumbido que llevas en el cuerpo, me tiene loco.

Matthew no tiene idea de qué puto zumbido habla, no le siente ninguno a Chris. «Dios, están muy ebrios» sonríe un poquitito sin poder evitarlo, «pero son ebrios chistosos».

—¿Quitarme el... ? —Chris voltea a ver a Arthur ahora, porque la palmada en el pecho se la dio mirando a Matthew. Abre los ojos GIGANTE—. Oh... Oh... _What the...?_ ¿En qué momento te pusiste sin avisarme una máscara de cocodrilo? _Seven Hells_, Arthur —le da la espalda a Matthew, le toca la cara al inglés—, ..._Hell_

—¿Qué? —Arthur se toca su cara por encima de las manos de Chris—. _Dear,_ creo que me rompiste algo con ese golpe en el pecho porque siento como líquido caliente dentro del cuerpo.

—¿Seguros que están bien? —Matthew se inclina más hacia ellos, para poder mirar bien a Arthur—. Quizá deban dejar de beber...

—_What a wonderful trip!_ —susurra Chris—. ¿Qué golpe? Desde el año pasado que no peleamos...

—¡Ese que me diste recién! Se me está derramando algo por dentro.

—¿Recién...? —frunce el ceño, que mejor no lo hagan pensar en retroceso que esto se va a tornar en un quilombo... Baja sus manos por el cuello, como si fuera la primera vez que lo toca—. Oh... ¿por aquí? Se siente caliente.

_—Shit..._ —Arthur le mira como si le hubiesen dado una mala noticia... Pero no del tipo «te estás muriendo» sino «se me perdieron las entradas». Matthew toma los dos vasos de ellos y los pone más hacia el barman, pidiéndole que se los lleve.

—_What?_ —cuestiona Chris dándole masajes a su cuello, porque sienten en profundidades diferentes y Chris está en el medio. Cosas de Lucy.

—Pareciera que se hubiesen echado algo al cuerpo —les dice Matthew como en broma, y se ríe—, como drogas, o algo así.

Chris voltea a ver a Matthew, oye una voz, y gracias a Dios la recuerda como del canadiense y no se pierde demasiado. Sigue con los dedos en el cuello de Arthur, baja...

—¿Qué le podemos a hacer? _Arthur is so hot_ —contesta como si fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas—. ¿Se nos nota drogado crees? Jescucristo, quién plantó ese hongo gigantesco atrás de la gente, ¿botará espuma? ¿O saldrán luces?

—¡Hormigas! ¡No es un hongo, _git,_ es un nido de hormigas! —Arthur se deja, sin notar todavía la mano, pero sonríe con el «_hot_».

—No es mi intención insultarlos —aclara Matthew—, pero lo parecen un poco —y traga saliva con el «hot», cualquier plan de coquetería se le va al tacho—. Perdonen... ¿Son pareja? —para no meter más la pata.

—¡Pero que tiene la cabeza de un hongo! Pero si lo miras desde otra perspectiva hasta puede ser una vaca, eh —reflexiona Chris... Y baja los dedos sin notarlo ni el mismo, chispazos de luces. Oye lo último que dice Matthew—. ¿Pareja? _Boyfriends, do ya think? Arthur? Well... I don't know_, vamos algo complicados ¿sabes? —se excusa con el canadiense, sonrojadito y mintiendo a la vez.

—¿Qué pregunta? —le inquiere Arthur, que se había quedado mirando el hongo por si salían hormigas.

—_If we are boyfriends..._ —contesta Christian tranquilo.

—¡Oh! Oh... —Arthur mira a Matthew sin saber qué responderle—. _Well... Boyfriends_ como tal... —Matthew inclina la cabeza—. ¿Qué le respondiste? —mira a Chris como a punto de regañarlo. Sea dicho que a Chris le habla RAPIDÍSIMO.

—¡Que claro que no! —afirma y mira a Matthew—. Arthur es más mi hermano —asegura, siguiendo con las caricias en la nuca del inglés. Matthew les mira sin creerles, levanta una ceja.

—No voy a... —suspira—, no los voy a juzgar.

Chris le sonríe más a Matthew y le pide que se acerque, con un dedo, haciéndose el sensuaaaaaaaaaal. El canadiense se acerca, pensando que le va a contar un secreto. Arthur gira la cabeza para que allí donde Chris le acaricia, se le destense.

_—More._ Acércate más, _please_ —pide Christian. Matthew le mira un momento, pero le obedece, se acerca más, quedando al borde de la silla, Chris acerca sus labios a su oído, relamiéndose los labios—: ¿Puedes ordenar de vuelta los tragos que le devolviste al barman? —susurra, soltando a Arthur lentamente.

Matthew se sonroja de muerte.

—¿Lo notaste? —le pregunta con voz de «no te enooooojeeeees». Arthur abre los ojos cuando Chris le suelta.

_—Yes_ —le queda respirando ahí, cerca al oído—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Mientras sigo distrayendo a Arthur un ratito, porque no se ha dado cuenta y es mejor evitarlo, ya sabes, le tiene un cariño especial a ese licor en específico —miente con eso último, ni saben cómo se llama.

El canadiense traga saliva y asiente, avergonzado. Se separa de Chris y se inclina sobre la barra a hablar con el barman. Se siente tan avergonzado, que les pide el mismo trago, pero nuevo, a cuenta suya.

Chris, más contento con eso, sonríe y vuelve con... Lo que parece Arthur, es que se ha deformado ante sus ojos por la bendita droga, menea con la cabeza para quitarse esa visión y cierra los ojos. Ahora lo vislumbra azul.

—Aaaaarthur, vamos a bailar ¿ya?—ofrece, tratando de quitarse esa visión, pero no lo logra, así que sobrevive con ello.

—¿Y la rubia? —GRITA Arthur, porque oye la música como al doble del volumen al que está... o sino, es muy probable que tenga comienzos de sinestesia.

—Nos va a traer los tragos, mira que nos hemos ganado —contesta en voz alta igual, siguiéndole sin motivo, saca un cigarrillo y lo prende—. Siento que esa pista de baile es un agujero negro...

—Quizás dos fueron mucho —de todos modos, Arthur se levanta, y se quita la chaqueta por el calor. Se le amarra a la cintura.

Caminan hacia el océano de gente que salta, se droga con cantidades innumerables de drogas, desde marihuana hasta pastillas de diversos colores y formas, baila y grita. Matthew recibe los vasos de manos del barman y cuando les busca, los ve caminando hacia la gente. No sabe si seguirlos o quedarse los tragos y buscar otra entretención... Se tarda un minuto en decidirse a seguirlos, haciendo equilibrio con los vasos para que no boten líquido cuando la gente le empuja. Chris lo notará, espero, cuando se topen. Lo hacen de frente y le va a caer un tercio de trago sobre la ropa, pero Chris no le tomará importancia.

—Eeeeehhhhh... —no se enfada, pero se sorprende, por Dios, ni sé yo misma lo que piensa, está tan drogado, cada minuto le sube más los efectos y se computa estar en el espacio sideral. Agarra el vaso—. Gracias —luego, con la otra mano, coge el otro vaso y se repega al canadiense. Matthew se mira la ropa, pero es lo de menos, total, ya está sudado.

—Lo siento... ¿Dónde está Artie? —que es el nombre con el que recuerda que ha llamado al amigo. Está bailando como a dos pasos perdido por culpa de las luces.

—Ah... No sé, tomemos —Chris le ofrece el vaso del Arthur, la mezcla del diablo—. Te va a gustar mucho.

—No estoy seguro...

—Vamos, dale un sorbo —le da uno sorbo él mismo, para que Matthew entre en confianza, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Matthew piensa que él mismo ha visto cómo lo preparaban y que no le han puesto nada raro... Así que bebe y lo encuentra FUERTE, pero traga. Chris sonríe y le susurra en el oído—. ¿Te gustó? —pregunta y le CHUPA el lóbulo porque está adormecido y uno de los efectos del LSD es que no pidan demasiada coherencia porque, de momento, no la hay, prácticamente desde que llegaron.

—Es un poco ¡fuerteeehhh! —a Matt le toma por sorpresa el chupetón. Le mira rooooojooooo y pensando que... Éste es el momento de vivir la locura antes de que empiece el resto de su vida como adulto.

—Te sonrojaste —les comunico que han encontrado a un chico con mejor mirada que un halcón. Por ahora. Le da un beso en el pómulo y sonríe—. ¿Te gusta ahora? ¿Te parece fuerte?

—Me acostumbraré —Matt le mira y sonríe como le dice su angelito de la guarda que haga. Se lleva una mano al beso en el pómulo y le guiña un ojo... Para luego cerrar ambos por su osadía. Chris bebe más del vaso hasta la mitad, porque tiene algo de sed ahora que ha probado la bebida.

—Aún no hemos hecho nada, angelito —vuelve a susurrar y mira a los marcianos, digo, a la gente.

—A la b-b-bebida... —que se acostumbrará a la bebida, Chris, no a ti pe. Da otro sorbo, más largo, sólo para ocultarse.

—¿Quieres bailar? —por Dios, que suena «Aguja»con mezclas de otros sonidos y aaaaahhhhh, Chris se desconcentra y camina hacia Arthur—. _Hey!_ —jalando, seguramente, en el proceso a Matt, que le sigue, trago en mano, y a medida que más sorbos le da, más fácil se le hace seguir bebiendo. Arthur al escucharle se da la vuelta y levanta una mano para saludarle.

_—Bro!_

—La traje —refiriéndose aún a la chica, ya se ha olvidado que no era chica, quizás ahora cuando la vuelva a ver piense que es la esposa de Shrek y muy normal con el mundo, agarra de la cintura a Matt para empujarlo en el centro de ellos, delante suyo y con sus manos en los hombros de Matthew. Observando fijamente a Arthur con ESA mirada, ESA de «¿le drogamos? jijijiji».

Arthur levanta una ceja y sonríe de medio lado... A éste le hará falta alguien que lo reforme, un francés que luego le llore cada vez que acabe medio muerto en una cuneta. Le pregunta con los labios si tiene con qué, empezando a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Matthew no nota en principio que Arthur está allí, porque sigue pendiente de Chris y de no botar bebida entre la gente que CADA VEZ es más... Y se escucha un alto en la música, las luces de colores convergen en un punto, y la multitud grita. Chris vocaliza un «yeah» y saca del bolsillo de su camisa otro canuto de marihuana con cocaína. Levanta los labios y le habla a Matt encima de la piel de la nuca.

—¿Quieres algo más fuerte? —mirando a Arthur que seguro ni le oye, ve carruseles de luces alrededor que se enrollan. Arthur está mirando hacia adelante, atento.

—¿Más? —con tono de ¿eso es posible?

—¡Chris! _Fuck, Christian! It's the bloody Norwegian! Your bloody, beloved DJ!_

Chris se coloca el cigarrillo en los labios y lo enciende en un segundo, es que es rapidísimo, sin embargo, siente sus extremidades lentííííísimas. Y oye a Arthur tan lejano como cuando uno va a cazar a un venado, dando una calada y cerrando los ojos, gritando cuando el humo lo hace toser.

—_This... is so good,_ Matt._.._ Ten, prueba —se lo estira desde atrás.

—Christian, _for God's sake! _—insiste Arthur mirando hacia la pantalla en que el DJ se está presentando. Están pasando en vivo la señal a todos los televisores del edificio, directo desde las cámaras del cuarto piso que es a cielo abierto, léase, tiene unos parlantes potentes conectados a más parlantes potentes que están a nivel del suelo, afuera del local, donde escuchan los que pagaron entrada, pero no la entrada (cara) BIP para estar en el mismo piso que el DJ—. ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR AHORA! —les grita a Chris y a Matt, tomando el brazo del primero. Y por salir se refiere al «patio», una explanada cercada (para que no pasen colados) para quienes quieran ver (de lejos, pero ver) al DJ y bailar con más libertad. Chris empieza a contagiarse del furor de la gente porque empiezan a salir, las luces aceleran su ritmo de cambiar de color y Arthur lo mira a punto de la embolia, no quiere que tenga un mal _trip_ por entrar en pánico.

—_Yeah, yeah... Come on,_ Matt —jala a éste y empiezan a andar. Matthew le escucha y se deja llevar porque el alcohol de dos/tres tragos dulces (que no los sientes por, justamente, ser dulces) y de la mezcla mortal le están nublando la cabeza.

—¿Bajamos o saltamos por una ventana? —pregunta Arthur con TOTAL seriedad, seguro de poder caer dos pisos sin romperse nada, ya lo ha hecho sólo que no recuerda la razón. Le habrá parecido divertido en el momento, seguro.

—Saltemos por la ventana, nos será más rápido, las escaleras están repletas de gente, nos podríamos romper la crisma si nos tropezamos —reflexiona Christian, serio igual. Y saltando él cree que no, que les van a salir unas alas imaginarias.

—En los baños hay ventanas —aporta Matthew, que se conoce el edificio de memoria con su hora sólo y desamparado allí.

—Pues vamos a los baños —Chris le choca la entrepierna, dura, a Matthew. Por favor, drogas.

Matthew le mira, se lame el labio inferior, y los guía hacia los baños, de vuelta entre la marea de gente... Hacia una puerta que tiene una placa con un canguro con sombrero de copa. Chris le sigue, agarrando a Arthur del brazo y coreando en inglés lo que dice la espesa música. Arthur siente que se sofoca. Matthew pasa... Recibe un codazo que le dejará una marca, y abre la puerta. Arthur, detrás, la sostiene para que los otros dos puedan pasar primero. Chris entra también, con un mareo, esperándoles.

—Artie_._.. _I... I need some water._

Le sigue Matthew, y al último, Arthur.

—_Me too_ —mira hacia los lavamanos vacíos. Hay unos cuantos hombres... Y cree escuchar a alguien vomitando en un cubículo. Christian se pega a la pared y se abre la camisa, sus sentidos se han atrofiado aún más que hace dos horas, siente un calor inmenso. Susurra la letra de la canción para poder calmarse y jadea.

—Aquí esta fresquito. Matt pásame los vasos.

El canadiense le da un último trago al suyo y se lo extiende.

—No tengo el tuyo —se disculpa, mientras Arthur camina hacia las ventanas y las abre, entra aire fresco e inhaaaaalaaaaa.

—Recuerda que el primero en beber agua pieeeeerdeeeee —sonrisa malignilla.

—Agua, pero no licor —Chris sonríe igual y toma del vaso que le extiende Matt, hasta el final—. Brrrrrrrrrr, ¡que rico! —se agacha a dejar el vaso en el piso y se quita la camiseta, la sostiene en la mano y voltea a ver... Dios, su culo.

—¿Qué dices, _dear?_ —Arthur mira para abajo cerca suyo, en una ventana grande—. ¿Tenemos los cojones?

Chris le agarra la zona de la entrepierna a Arthur para constatar y lo suelta, con una sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo.

—Wooooohooooo, _man I'll try..._

* * *

_Que valentía y que coraje tienen cuando están drogados, eh._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"._

_—Ah... Mira, podré robarte los órganos con suma tranquilidad mientras visto con tu ropa a mi koala. ¿No sería cool?_

_._

_—¿Quieres algo más fuerte? _

_._

_—Saltemos por la ventana._

_—En los baños hay ventanas. _

_._

_—¿Qué dices, dear? ¿Tenemos los cojones?_

_—Wooooohooooooo, man I try..._

* * *

—¡Eh, suéltame, no ves que piensan que somos gays! —le regaña Arthur en broma, y cuando le suelta, vuelve a mirar hacia abajo—. God... Cada vez que miro está a una distancia distinta.

Matthew, mirándoles, huele con curiosidad el canuto que Chris le había ofrecido, y se atreve, con cuidado, como quien toca sólo con la punta de la lengua algo que se ve de mal sabor.

—Well... Si tú quieres, podemos aprovechar... —se sienta en el borde de la ventana desde ya—. Yo siento que la distancia me va a comer.

—No van a... —Matthew tose y se ahoga, no llega a terminar la frase. Chris voltea y mira a Matthew fumar.

—Lo rotas, ah

El canadiense sigue tosiendo, y se está poniendo rojo, le salen lagrimitas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Chris estupidamente y duda en si bajarse de la ventana a ayudarle o tirarse ya.

—Chris, creo que se ahoga —no sé ustedes, pero eso sonó a orden por parte de Arthur. Las toses de Matthew bajan, pero le pica la garganta y la boca, se acerca al lavamanos, sin soltar el canuto.

—Eh... —Chris salta del borde la ventana al piso, donde está Matthew y camina hacia el lavamanos, algo mareado, le moja la cara un poco—. _It's alright, it's alright._

Matthew respira, Arthur les mira atentamente (y la cara de Matthew parece de cera porque le ve el agua corriéndole por ella).

—_Thank you_... —respira—, ¿el vaso? —tirado a tus pies con el movimiento, se ha llenado de pelos y pelusas, no puede usarlo para beber agua.

—Vacío. Ahora tenemos que reponernos y saltar por esa ventana, _you got it?_ —le ordena el cabello.

—Agua —abre el grifo y bebe, se moja más la cara—. ¿Qué tiene ese porro? Nunca había fumado uno así —no, porque lo tuyo es todo muy natural y para nada prensado, cultivo casero de ese compañero de clases, todo en buena onda y en la tranquilidad de la casa, jugando videojuegos entre cinco y tocando la guitarra.

—Dale un minuto, Chris, o le dará la pálida —o sea que le vendrán mareos y sentirá que se desmaya. Arthur tiene los pies colgando por fuera, y una mano le sostiene de la pared para no caerse, mirando hacia atrás, hacia ellos.

—_Sure, sure_... —Chris se aleja de Matthew para que no empiece a sofocarse y le da aire con la mano, suspira. Matthew detiene el agua y se endereza, todo el cabello cercano a la cara mojado, la cara chorreándole agua y sudor por el cuello, se seca los lentes en la camisa porque no tiene la tela especial y ya da igual. Mira que el canuto no esté mojado, pensando en todas las posibilidades de cosas que podrían haberle echado.

—¿Tienes fuego? —pregunta el canadiense y se lo lleva a los labios. Arthur aplaude golpeando la pared con la mano.

—¡Eso es, muchacho! ¡Y si saltas, te podremos nombrar miembro honorífico... —de la Commonwealth—, de nuestro clan! —y así es como los ingleses colonizaron el mundo, con drogas y palmaditas en la espalda mientras les pedían al resto que saltaran al vacío...

O bueno, depende del lugar al que llegaron... Más bien así es como los ingleses viejos metían a otros ingleses más jóvenes en sus causas.

Chris tipo «eeehhh si», saca un encendedor y lo prende para Matthew y se lo acerca al cigarrillo. Cree que sale un fuego de colores lo cual le hace pegarse en esa imagen. Matthew prende el canuto, pero lo fuma con más cuidado, prometiéndose a sí mismo que si llega a sentirse mal, comerá para estabilizarse. Ja. Ja. Ja. De todos modos tiene el número de la ambulancia en el marcado rápido. Chris acerca más el rostro a Matthew. Y le abre los labios, observándole con atención.

—¿Me pasas el humo?

Matthew se sonroja, sabiendo lo que eso implica, abre los ojos más. Chris se queda expectante igual y da un paso más, para arrinconarle contra el lavamanos.

—M... —estrambóticamente en otro universo.

Matthew no le puede responder, pero va a necesitar exhalar pronto... Se muerde el labio, y piensa en lo que Laisa le ha estado diciendo... Está viene a ser LA oportunidad, sabe que después no volverá a atreverse porque la primera vez no lo hizo y le resultó cómodo no atreverse (como con todo). Probar algo nuevo le es difícil, se sale de su zona de confort... Arthur les mira expectante, siente que pasan microsegundos (y que se cae, sea dicho) y desvía la mirada para darles privacidad, frunciendo el ceño porque Matthew inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como accediendo.

—M... —sigue diciendo Chris como letanía para acordarse y no despegar a otra estratosfera, se relame los labios, siente cada porción de su cuerpo con más vitalidad. Él ha unido su alma con las estampillas y nada más. Le posa una mano en la cadera al canadiense, lo que es el gesto suave, el empujoncito no agobiante, que Matthew necesita para no sentirse en problemas y que no necesita golpear a Chris como le enseñó su hermano... Si le hubiese besado a la fuerza probablemente le habría dejado con una costilla rota porque Matthew es grande, pero que le espere, que se lo pida es otra cosa... Aunque el que le acorrale le hace sentir como una niñita virgen de película, se regaña internamente por eso, y se afianza en su propia fuerza besándole.

Chris cierra los ojos con el roce de los labios entreabiertos y Matthew suelta el humo, abriendo los labios para que lo tome, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Arthur, desde su lugar, gruñe cuando ve en el reflejo de las cerámicas cómo le pone a Chris una mano en la cadera. Chris toma el humo y se separa, para poder saborearlo, lo retiene unos momentos en su boca y, tosiendo, lo bota. Voltea a mirar a Arthur con ojos vidriosos.

—¿Quieres fumar antes de saltar? —levanta una ceja, invitándole.

—No —responde Arthur de malas, sin mirarle y aún con el ceño fruncido—. Saltemos ya —apremia, celooooosooooo.

Matthew fuma otro poco, ya habiéndole cogido la maña.

_—Ok, ok... Then_, Matt, apágalo con cuidado y guárdalo en tu bolsillo—dirige Chris refiriéndose al porro y se acerca a encabezar la travesía: Treparse otra vez al borde de la ventana. No nota que Arthur esté celoso, obviamente.

Matthew asiente y hace como le dice, del mismo modo en que haría con un porro normal se lo guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa (bolsillo con cierre porque a Alfred le dan flojera los botones innecesarios y ya la chaqueta tiene muchos de por sí), se acerca a la ventana, en donde Arthur ya está mirando hacia abajo otra vez. Chris traga saliva viendo hacia abajo, y luego mira a Arthur.

—¿Listo?

—Tendremos que soltar mucho los músculos para no dañarnos —carraspea—. ¿Quién primero?

—Yo —con la camiseta hecha una pelota en su mano, Chris cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres—. Woooooooooo —se impulsa hacia abajo y cae, sin sentir absolutamente ningún dolor bajo el efecto relajante de la marihuana, es más, rueda en el _grass_ al llegar ahí.

Matthew se asoma sintiendo que le da un ataque. Arthur espera a ver donde cayó Chris para no caerle encima, la música se escucha por sobre sus cabezas, pero desde mal ángulo, sin resonancia, ya que están a un costado. Chris no cae tan estrepitosamente y logra amortiguarse en el pasto, de rodillas, apoya las manos y siente el piso como del escenario de _Star Wars_ junto con el _Hobbit._

Chris parpadea, parpadea y parpadea.

Y Arthur cae, los pies le duelen, pero dobla las rodillas y amortigua dejando que el resto del cuerpo siga su curso, protegiéndose la cabeza por si acaso. Es decir, se desarticula como un muñeco. Matthew siente el corazón en la garganta cuando le ve, pensando que se ha matado, pero Arthur se levanta y se limpia los pantalones. Chris para ese entonces tiene encima de la mano una tarántula que ha salido de algún arbusto, y le está dando caricias como si fuera un polluelo.

—Hola...

—Ya estás tocando bichos, ¡te va a morder! —le regaña Arthur.

Matthew, arriba, calcula... Calcula la velocidad, la distancia... Y los números de pronto le están dando el resultado final de pi, en serio, él lo sabe. Chris se sienta a lo indio en el pasto, mirando fijamente a la tarántula en cuestión y su mente deformándola. Escuchando de la música apaciblemente y con una sonrisa.

—No, ¡ven! Siéntate aquí, se ve alucinante...

—¿Y el muchacho? —Arthur mira para arriba, Matthew está colgando, respirando profundo para calmarse.

—Tiene que bajar, venga, por mientras siéntate conmigo —le mira. Arthur sigue mirando preocupado a Matthew.

—Creo que no se atreverá.

Chris hace un ruido con la boca, de decepción y vuelve a tomarle atención a la tarántula, Mr. Woshboody se llama.

—Tiene mi porro.

—Pues se irá con tu porro, ¡ten la decencia de preocuparte, _kangaroo__man_! —Arthur se está preocupando en serio porque Matthew está bajando cuanto puede, con la suela de los zapatos contra la pared y haciendo fuerza con los brazos, para disminuir al menos medio metro la caída. O sea, que está colgando de la ventana, dándole la espalda al edificio... Y vuelve a subir... Sólo lo suficiente para darse la vuelta sin caerse.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? Anda, que estoy ocupado —uy, sí.

—Voy a matar a esa tarántula —le advierte Arthur mirando hacia arriba—. ¡Oye, muchacho! ¡No tengas miedo!

Matthew, descolgándose, le mira, se suelta de una mano para caer de frente y poder rodar, sin saltar todavía.

—Primero mueres tú —Chris rueda los ojos y sigue acariciándola, protegiéndola de todo mal—. Anda, ayúdalo a bajar que si hay sangre nos va a venir un mal _trip_ tremendo, te digo desde ya.

—Vamos a hablar seriamente en casa —le advierte Arthur con un dedo, y Matthew se suelta dando un golpe en la pared para alejarse del edificio. Cae de pie y rueda, por sobre su espalda, Arthur se le acerca a ayudarle a levantarse.

Christian como buen adolescente malcriado sólo hace unas cuantas muecas y se ríe de sí mismo por cómo sintió los músculos faciales estirarse, abre más la nariz para poder inhalar ese frescor del aire y olor a tantas cosas mezcladas, pero principalmente a naturaleza. Nada que le agrade más. Se pone la tarantura en el hombro y se para, camina a bailar con unos cuantos chicos y chicas, le invitan a fumar de todo, mientras Arthur debe perderlo de vista.

—_Bollocks!_ —es lo primero que dice el inglés cuando se da cuenta, y jala de Matthew sin soltarle la mano, para seguirle. Se meten entre la gente, allí llega mejor el sonido.

Chris sigue abrazando a cuanta gente puede, se deja manosear, manosea, ríe, corea la canciones y salta cuanta la multitud lo hace. La tarántula le camina por la cabeza.

_—Soooo gooooooooodddddd _—más drogado que nunca, _hell yeah baby_, cuidado y se nos muere.

—No sé por qué le cuido —se queja Arthur en voz baja, y Matthew lo encuentra tieeeeernooooo, porque él recién le vio algo celoso, sin estar seguro. Verlo así de molesto porque Chris le preocupa, le hace sonreír—. Si nos separamos, nos encontramos en la acera de enfrente, bajo el anuncio de dent... Dentifi... Dentrif... De pasta de dientes —le avisa Arthur al canadiense, y en cuanto llega junto a Chris, le agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo tira hacia sí, dándole lo mismo la gente de alrededor.

—Whaaaaaaaaaa woooooooooo Arthuuuuuuurrrr, no te veo hace taaaaaaantoooo —roguemos porque no haya probado honguitos espaciales, sonríe mucho.

—_You, git! _—otras personas harían el «tirar de la camisa y dar un beso», Arthur le mira con intensidad y le da un golpecito, frente con frente, sin soltarle la camisa ni la mano de Matthew, que les sonríe duuuuulcemente.

—_What?_ Has crecido mucho... —Chris le mira de pies a cabeza y se acerca a él esperando que le suelte de la camisa, se acuerda que su primer beso fue con Arthur en el kindergarden.

—¡No te vayas así como así! —le suelta, se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño—. Tu madre me MATARÁ si llegas roto o mag... —se interrumpe porque Matthew empieza a reír, de esas risas que parten despacio y se vuelven histéricas. Chris traga saliva y cambia la dirección de la mirada hacia Matthew.

—Matt, es mentira lo que dice, ven, ven aquí, tengo algo para mostrarte y que Arthur no merecen ver —Chris le estira el brazo. Matthew se le acerca, le pone una mano en el hombro para sostenerse porque se está doblando de la risa.

—R... ¡Roto!

Sé ha imaginado a Chris roto, así en pedacitos, como un puzzle que armar, no pregunten por qué le da risa si es tan... Aterradora la idea.

—¿Roto? ¿Qué está roto? —Chris no entiende nada porque a Arthur le ha oído a medias, le pone una mano en la cintura y lo atrae, mira por el rabillo del ojo al inglés, que se sonríe, intentando no contagiarse de la risa, pasándose una mano por el cabello, ¡porque recién estaba regañando muy seriamente a Chris, no puede reírse!

—¡Tú! —y Matthew se ríe más, imaginando las partes del cuerpo desparramadas y una mano invisible volviendo a armar el cuerpo, pero mal, y sí, hay sangre.

—Ehh... _Do you like the music?_ —cambia de tema porque es lo mejor, buscando la mano de Arthur, entre la oscuridad, para tomársela, como un impulso de ¿protección? Unos franceses se cruzan haciendo bailes estrambóticos con unos españoles.

Arthur le da su mano a Chris, y se ríe entre dientes mientras Matthew empieza a quedarse sin aire, ni caso le hace a Chris, pero le palmotea el brazo con FUERZA.

—Ya se le zafó un tornillo —le comunica Arthur a Chris mientras mueve el pie con la música, y de pronto, mueve los hombros, como probando estar entero. Chris entrelaza los dedos, y mira a Matthew un poco con miedo, se aleja de él, repegándose al inglés.

—Arthur... —susurra Chris. Si estuviera sin drogas en la sangre, les aseguro que le hubiera seguido la cuerda a Matthew.

—¿Mmm? —le baila, recién tomando el ritmo, girando la muñeca de la mano esa, para estar más cómodo. Matthew se dobla sobre sí mismo, empezando recién a calmarse, le corren las lágrimas.

—Tengo ganas de tener sexo —confiesa Chris plano, y alguien huya.

—No jodas, está el DJ del que has hablado toda la semana —le toma de la cintura con la otra mano, muy consecuente él. Matthew se les acerca, bailando desde ya porque de pronto el humor le ha subido como un 400% con el chiste buenísimo de Arthur que sólo él conoce.

—¿Por qué tan quieto? —le pregunta a Chris ahora que puede hablar—. Eres australiano, ¿no? —le dice con cara de no matar una mosca, o de estar parado sobre una nube. ALARMA DE COQUETEO.

—Precisamente por eso —zanja Chris para Arthur, el porqué de esa frase—, ¡a las cuatro de la mañana me tomo una foto con él! —sonríe con la mano en su cintura y presta atención a Matthew—. ¿Quieto? Mis piernas son de gelatina con Nutella —cara de OMG.

—Yo te veo quieto... —insiste Matthew, en voz más baja e insegura.

—¿Y con quién quieres? —Arthur el bestia, seguro de que la respuesta es Matthew. Chris le sonríe al canadiense.

—Sería _wonderful _probarlo contigo, ¿no te dan ganas? —susurra muy cerca al oído del inglés, para que le oiga bien, no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué Matthew le ha preguntado de su nacionalidad, o que esté sin hacer nada—. ¿Yo soy quieto? —se dirige a Matthew.

—¡¿Conmigo?!

—Es una sugerencia

Matthew le queda mirando.

—No... No importa —comprobado, son su OTP.

—¡Pero querías con el muchacho! —alguien no se sabe el nombre de Maaaaattyyyyyyy. En fin, Arthur señala a Matthew, que se señala a sí mismo, sin comprender ni un carajo.

—Ahhhhh... Artie, ahora, si me estás proponiendo un trío, me parece súper bien —le tira la pelota, riéndose—. Aaaaartiiiiieeeeee —lo escabulle por ahí un ratito para besarle el cuello—. Wwwowoooahhhhh, me siento tan, tan bien, es una sensación como cuando te corres pero... dura más.

—¿Un trío? —Matthew suena menos escandalizado de lo que él cree que suena, pero lo ha dicho a decibeles humanos, lo cual ya es algo.

—Nononono —Arthur intenta quitarse a Chris, pero riéndose y sonriendo.

—Venga, un trío. Me los follo a los dos —suelta el australiano segurísimo de su suerte.

—¡No jodas! —Arthur se deja de reír de golpe y le da un empujón fuerte, Matthew mira el suelo, sonrojado, pensando que ha escuchado mal. Arthur también tiene, aunque en menor medida, un rubor. Chris se queda ahí con el empujón y los mira a los dos en plan «sólo fue una broma».

—_Well_... Si no quieren bailar, si no quieren follar, no podemos tomar el té aquí, ¿se dan cuenta?

—No te digo que no quiera, _you git_ —le murmura Arthur como un animal herido de los que se defienden con dientes y garras. Matthew carraspea, queriendo decir algo como «por mí bien, jajaja», pero en lugar de eso, mira a Chris, buscando que le mire de vuelta, con una sonrisita nerviosa, pero interesada.

—Si me permites, Christian... —dice—, quizá, si te explicas, entendamos mejor.

—Aaahhhhh... —Chris se ríe y baja a su tarántula (que está por su oreja mirando todo muy entretenida, alguien pásele el _pop corn)_ y se la monta en la mano. Mira a Arthur y alterna a Matthew—. _Bloody wankers!_ Yo quiero una chica —y se echa a correr entre el gentío porque parece que ha visto una piscina de algodón de azúcar, sumado a la música es _woooooo._ Sea dicho que esa frase es para molestar a Arthur únicamente.

Arthur apenas le dirige una mirada a Matthew antes de echar a correr detrás de Chris, y Matthew le sigue, se sonríe sin darse cuenta porque esto es divertido.

—_TACKLE!_ —grita Arthur antes de saltarle encima para echarlo a tierra.

—¡Whhhhhhwaaaaahjjeeeeeee! —Chris cae al suelo, entre los pies de tanta gente y vibra en risas, tratando de tomar aire, choca con una polaca distraída que no hace más que moverse para que no le caiga el muerto—. Arthur hemos caído, Dios mío, sientes como la tierra...

—Si dejaras de ponerte a correr a cada rato... —la percusión de los parlantes le retumba en los oídos, y se da cuenta, de estar mirando que Chris no se haya herido la cabeza, que falta algo—. ¡La tarántula! —busca al arácnido poniéndose en alerta, Matthew llega hasta ellos y se agacha a recogerla con cuidado.

Chris le agarra la camiseta a Arthur y se lo acerca bastaaaaante para plantarle un beso en la boca, se ha pegado demasiado viéndole y esto es lo que pasa. Arthur le besa de vuelta, con hambre. Matthew levanta las cejas y le tapa los ojos a la tarántula, teniendo un escalofrío que parece ser por las patitas peludas (también puede ser por el espectáculo, eh).

El australiano sigue el beso con más intensidad, y se quedan ahí tirados; Arthur encima, con la multitud alrededor alborotada bailando. Ambos sin hacer nada más que besarse. Alguien los va a PATEAR y yo no quiero saberlo, que se paren de una buena vez.

Matthew saca su celular y les toma fotografías... Es más, los graba, y no es hasta estar a la altura de sus caras y enfocarlas, con las lengua y todo, que se acuerda de algo.

—¿Están pasándola bien? Díganle sus nombres a la cámara —como ha visto en esos videos que dan vueltas en Facebook de las fiestas locas a las que no iba por ser menor de edad. Está fascinado con todo y hasta cree que es mentira, un sueño.

Una colombiana que está allí al lado bailando le da un golpe de cadera sexysensual a su compañero y le señala a la pareja, diciéndole que ella quiere algo así.

Chris no reacciona hasta que oye a Matthew hablar casi en su tímpano, abre los ojos como platos.

—GgaArrrth... —trata de hablar en el beso, pero le mete más lengua a Arthur, mmm, nos hallamos ante esta paradoja.

—Oh... Bueno, no quieren presentarse. Entiendo... —se desilusiona—. ¿Puedo presentarlos yo, verdad?

Arthur gruñe y le toca el cuello a Chris, sin medirse.

El compañero de la colombiana es un argentino morboso... Que se le van los ojos al ver el espectáculo y toma más cerveza del vaso.

—¿No querés mejor probar de lo que ha traido Sebas? —le pregunta a su amiga refiriéndose a su primo, que brilla por todas las bolsitas de marihuana que siempre tiene.

Chris hace un movimiento con la mano para Matthew, a lo «no puedo, responder deje su mensaje después de la metida de mano» y dada esta pauta, sus dedos suben debaaajo del polo de Arthur, vamos...

* * *

_Ah... Inglaterra y Australia. Debo decir que me encantaron._

_Si Sicilia Lawliet se pasa por aquí, quiero agradecerle por los comentarios que nos dejó. Güiña intentará poner más ojo en lo que menciona, para que sean más comprensibles esas escenas._


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, on "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"._

_—¿Me pasas el humo?_

_Matthew se sonroja, sabiendo lo que eso implica, abre los ojos más. Chris se queda expectante igual y da un paso más, para arrinconarle contra el lavamanos._

_._

_—¿Quieres fumar antes de saltar? —levanta una ceja, invitándole._

_—No —responde Arthur de malas, sin mirarle y aún con el ceño fruncido_

.

_—Voy a matar a esa tarántula —le advierte Arthur mirando hacia arriba._

_._

_—¿Roto? ¿Qué está roto? _

_—¡Tú! —y Matthew se ríe más._

_._

_—Tengo ganas de tener sexo __—suelta de la nada Chris, la droga, chicos... __—. __Sería wonderful probarlo contigo, ¿no te dan ganas?_

_—¡¿Conmigo?!_

* * *

Matthew se muerde el labio, sin presentarlos porque no le han dado el permiso (no explícitamente).

—Bueno... Eh... Hola, Laisa, soy yo, Matthew, reportándome desde Sidney... En una fiesta, como querías... Y me hice a estos amigos —narra mientras Arthur hace ruidos inidentificables, de sorpresa, y sube las manos al cabello de Chris, se le notan las venas de las manos. El grupito latinoamericano les hacen barra, pero seguro no les entienden lo que dicen.

Es que lo van a hacer perderse más al pobrecito, a Chris, lo está disfrutando el triple que lo haría una persona en sus capacidades ordinarias, ¿saben? Le choca más la... La entrepierna, que sepa que la está despertando y tener público lo hace más picante. Le acaricia el estómago a Arthur, y se separa de sus labios para besarle más abajo.

—¡Comételo, hermano! —les grita uno que está con los ojos rooooojooooos. Léase, Sebastián. De hecho nadie creería que los está viendo de lo achinados que tiene los ojos pero allí, lo que se ve, está rooojooo.

Arthur le siente la entrepierna a Chris y se ríe entre dientes, le mira con esa cara maligna de cuando SABEN que van a hacer algo ilegal o peligroso.

_—Ndeee,_ Baaaaastiiiii, me dejás sin un beso a mííííí —reclama Daniel, que lo está abrazando, drogado igualmente. Apoyando la barbilla en su hombro mientras observa el espectáculo.

—No, no, no, es que te tengo así bien guardados un montóóóóón de besos a vo' —apoya su cabeza en la de Daniel, un poco echándola hacia atrás.

Chris le sostiene la mirada a su amigo, y este muchacho siempre le sigue la locura a Arthur. No importa la que sea y, ésta, de todas maneras. Le besa el cuello, y sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Arthur lo acercan más a sí.

—Mirá como se deja... La rubia debe ser una culisuelta.

—¡Qué culisuelta ni nada, no sea usted gonorrea! —le reclama Paloma y se le repega, le abraza del cuello—. ¿No podemos las mujeres pasarla bien? —le mira con sus pestaaaaañaaaaas con rímel de este que las espesa, y el delineador negro y ¿se pintó un lunar sexy junto a la boca?

—_My God_... —Matthew traga saliva porque puede ver más detalles que nadie estando en su posición... Y lo que ve es a Arthur lamiéndole el cuello a Chris y dándole MORDIDAS. De pronto, a Chris le viene una ola de calor al cuerpo... Peor que todas las demás de la masa y Australia.

—Es diferente, ¿sabés? Con la mujeres a lo que vas es a meterla, pero con dos hombres tenés el beneficio de doble porción de diversión —dice Martín para la colombiana, sin dejar de mirarles. Piensa si hay posibilidad de meterse en ese lío de cuerpos…

—¿Usted cree que es sólo meterla? —Paloma le besa la mejilla—. Con lo lindo que es hacerse miiiiimooooos —le da otro.

Chris se deja porque Arthur toma el mando de los besos y está en el momento de dejarse llevar, suelta unos gemidillos cuando le chupa. Matthew, que se está cansando de esa posición de grabar y sostener a la tarántula al mismo tiempo, deja a ésta sobre la espalda de Arthur y se arrodilla, apoyando también los codos, en el suelo.

—Y bueno... Depende con quién sea, con vos sí es bárbaro —Martín se deja dar besos mientras toma de su cerveza. En la música se escucha un fondo que, podría jurar, sigue el ritmo de una canción de rock noruega.

—Ah, no, ya dijo que no le gusta —Paloma le da un último beso y mira hacia los chicos—. ¡Oigan! —y sigue en un inglés con acento—. ¿Quieren más gente?

_Rock mix_ con _full house_ o esos nombres raros derivados de la electrónica. Chris no oye más que los latidos de su corazón y la saliva de Arthur. Martín sonríe ancho y con todos los dientes, mira a Sebas con cara de «mirá a tu papá» y termina su vaso de cerveza, la cual será desechada al piso.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —le sigue a Paloma.

Sea dicho que quien le dio la cerveza es un alemán albino que está a dos metros con un BARRIL sobre una mesa, prácticamente dando de beber con mangueras, y su ayudante es un peruanito travestido, con esos trajecitos clásicos tipo holandesas del _Oktoberfest. _Un peruanito con buen culo, sea dicho, al alemán se le van los ojos entre las tetas de las mujeres que pasan y el culo del peruano. Es comestible. Todo lo que se tiene que hacer en Europa para ganar alguito más de plata...

—Mmm —gruñe Arthur.

—Ésa es la tarántula que llevaba Chris... Digo... Eh... Acabo de inventarme el nombre, no se llama Chris, jeje, bueno, es la tarántula del chico castaño —relata Matt para la grabación.

Chris, sin romper el beso, va levantándose para tumbar a Arthur y echársele encima, así que Argentina, deja de estar pidiendo tantas cédulas para tu jugada y da un ataque frontal a esas colonias inglesas que se contornean debajo a ti. Paloma se pone junto a ellos y llama a Daniel y a Sebastián a unírsele, poniéndose bonita para que Martín le tome una foto posando con el parcito.

—¿Que hacés?

—¡Foto! —sonríe y se inclina, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, se le ve el escote. Daniel le regala besitos en la nuca a Sebastián, retándole a ver si puede dejarle ahora.

—¿Nosotros...? Ay, Dani, que me das cosquillas —se ríe—. ¿Nosotros también?

El argentino levanta una ceja y el paisaje es tentador, como no se va a negar a esa bub... pasto, lleno de colillas de cigarro de tabaco y otros objetos inidentificables. Saca su IPhone y pone la cámara.

—Decí «pija».

—Pijaaaaa —se ríe. Preciosa para la foto y así saldrá: Lindísima.

—Nooooo... dejalos a ellos, yo no quiero compartirte a vos —le responde Daniel a Sebastián y le abraza más fuerte la cintura.

¡Click! Foto lista, Martín el jeropa se arrodilla a besar fogósamente a Paloma cuando la foto ya está guardada, porque esa sonrisa le gusta mucho.

—Ah, bueno, la vida es una y el tiempo corto —asiente Sebastián para Daniel y le abraza de la cintura—. Dejemos a esos hacer sus locura y nosotros hagamos las nuestras, che —le besa la nariz, casi desgarbadamente.

Paloma se ríe y besa a Martín de vuelta, tropieza un poco y cae sentada junto a Chris y Arthur, es más, su espalda se apoya en ellos, y su cabello le cae por ésta.

Arthur le murmura a Chris algo contra los labios sobre que su madre no tiene idea de lo mala influencia que es y que se va a tatuar su nombre. El de Chris, se entiende. Mr. Woshboody, la tarántula estrella de esta noche, camina sensualmente, como si sus patitas siguieran alguna tonada de jazz de Armstrong. Después salta, desde el hombro de Arthur, y va por el cuello de Paloma. Y luego baja, por sus graaaaandes pechos.

—Martín, deje de tocarme así tan suavecito que me dan nervios —pide Paloma, y le da unamordida sexysenxual suave en la boca al argentino.

Y el australiano gime y trata de quitarle polo al inglés.

—Arthur... Arthur _I'm so hot, please_... —suplica con el torso todo expuesto y sudoroso.

—No te toco aún, nena... —susurra el argentino y da otros besos más a la colombiana y Mr. Woshboody sigue su travesía por las dos Cordilleras de Paloma, leeeeento y peludo. Christian cree que está en un _bloody_ motel, ya se olvidó de todo.

Lo peor es que Matthew ha grabado TODO el recorrido de Mr. Woshboody, y se ríe solo pensando en cuando era niño y tenía un hormiguero en su cuarto y con Alfred estudiaban a las hormigas... Hasta qué se da cuenta que es UNA TARÁNTULA.

—Oh, _shit_ —predice lo que pasará en un golpe de iluminación divino, deja de grabar y le da golpes en el hombro a Chris al tiempo que Paloma sigue hablándole con voz suave y coqueta a Martín. Chris está pensando en CÓMO arrancarle la ropa de una vez a Arthur y no oye a Matthew, nada.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué es lo que siento... Ya sabe donde? No se me haga el tonto.

Sebastián le está preguntando a Daniel al oído si quiere ir allá a donde se ve que están jugando con una manguera y un plástico extendido en el suelo para usar de tobogán. Martín se ríe y piensa que Paloma más bien quiere que le toque.

—¿Pero que decís? —levanta sus dos manos—. Que no te toco, boluda.

—¿Que no me...? —Paloma le ve las manos en alto, y con susto, se mira el escote Y GRITA. FUERTE. COMO CONDENADA.

—¡Hay que irnos! —Matthew insistiendo, porque se va a armar la pelotera, algunos se dan la vuelta para mirar y Paloma está CHILLANDO como si la estuvieran matando. Sebastián se pone en guardia DE INMEDIATO.

Un danés oye el grito y se ríe para un islandés.

—Te digo yo que éste es un loquero... No debes comprar lo más extraño que te venden.

Paloma toma a la tarántula y la arroja, con fuerza... Y le cae en la cara a un muchacho que estaba tranquilo sin molestar a nadie mientras no le molestaran, de rulo.

—Arthur... —llama Chris cuando empieza a oír alertas en el mundo real.

Martín en SHOOOOOCK, Paloma sigue gritando y le da una cachetada a Martín porque cree que ha sido él. Sebastián corre hacia ella. A Martín se le voltea la cara.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!

—¡Que la loca de mierda se ha venido con una araña en las tetas! —con el furor del momento. Daniel sigue a Sebastián, claro, preocupadísimo, se acerca a Paloma a preguntarle si está bien, si le mordió o le hizo algo, lo importante es estar con ella en este momento.

—Yo vi que le saltó desde ese tío rubio —se mete un español al que NADIE llamó, pero han sido gritos en su idioma, se siente hermanado con el grupito.

—¡Que no fui yo, la puta que te parió! —grita Martín.

Un italiano gruñon (al que le cayó el culo de Mr. Woshboody a la cara) camina enfurecido al grupito, porque SEGURO han sido ellos.

—Pedazos de mierda putrefacta, ¿quién _CAZZO_ me ha lanzado esto? —pregunta con un segundo a no perder los estribos y muestra la tarántula que agarra de un pata.

MARTÍN CARA DE _OMFG._ Mr. Woshboody pide auxilio, detrás del italiano viene un guardaespaldas enorme que debe ser puro músculo: Nariz grande, sonrisa infantil, bufanda a pesar del calor.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunta el italiano con marcado acento.

—¡Ha sido él, tío, lo juro, lo vi con mis ojos! —señala el español a Arthur... Que está sintiendo más gritos que antes, y distintos, hay un ambiente que no es de fiesta alrededor. Paloma GRITA con la tarántula... Otra vez.

—Esta loca seguro lo ha traído —ataca Martín.

No sé si a Antonio alguien le haga caso por ser ajeno a todos. El guardaespaldas mira a Paloma. El argentino se escabulle entre habladuría y habladuría hacia Chris y Arthur, sonrojado, ¡es su momento! Daniel se espanta que Martín haya soltado eso y abraza a Paloma.

—Mirá no se mucho acá del tema, pero seguro es la parejita que ha estado haciendo alboroto —interviene el paraguayo.

—Chriiiiis —apremia Matthew que está viendo que tienen a la tarántula, hay un hombre gigante y que se ve aterrador, y que les señalan. Pero naaaaadaaaaa. Martín llega a ellos y se arrodilla al lado contrario donde está Matthew.

—Eh... _Hello? _—en inglish rioplatense. Arthur suspira, oyéndole como si le hubiese gritado en el oído y se separa apenas de Chris. Hasta donde llega la calentura.

—_What?_ —le pregunta de mala manera y con mirada de «te mataré si no es importante». Chris entreabre los ojos al sentir que Arthur se separa, y azota su caderas. Apoya su cara en la barbilla del inglés y mira al argentino, sonrojado.

—Me habés... Calentado,_ can I join at us?_ —terrible, lo hacés terrible, che.

El australiano lo mira divertido, de color morado. Iván, el guardaespaldas, sugiere matar a la tarántula y olvidar el asunto.

—_What_? _No!_ —Arthur se endereza y se levanta—. Sólo puede el muchacho con pelo de niña —sale defendiendo a Chris... De algún modo raro. Como diciendo que Chris es suyo y el trío vale con Matt porque así lo dijeron hace como diez horas, perdió la noción del tiempo. Martín sonríe y se ZURRA en su respuesta, va y le chupa la oreja.

—Sos inglesito, eh.. Mmm.

Paloma se está defendiendo a insultos de Lovino.

—Qué nnnn... —Arthur cierra un ojo, le da un estremecimiento. Matthew opina que si Arthur se opone y Chris también, se pone del lado de ellos. Chris no ve por qué oponerse y Martín le susurra cosas pegajosas al oído de Arthur, en su idioma, Las Malvinas por allá con tu bandera y acá te clavo yo la estaca de la Argentina. Le besa el cuello, se le hace adictivo porque ya fumó más de lo necesario. Chris mira por el rabillo del ojo a Matthew.

Lovino insulta a Paloma hasta en latín, sacando hasta sus muertos a caballo en Batalla por la Gran Colombia, eh eh. Arthur le da un señor empujón a Martín, ¿quién se cree que es para meterse en SU momento con Chris? Que se quede mirando no más, eso o que se ponga en cuatro, que él no es la señorita de nadie (bueno... Quizá la de Chris sí). Tira de Chris... No queda claro si agarrándole de la ropa o del mismo pellejo, para dejarlo sentado.

A Matt le cae una lagrimita por la tarántula, es que se emociona fácilmente hoy, siente que el corazón le va a estallar, ¿qué tenía ese porro además de marihuana? Se acerca a tratar de recuperarla dado que los otros dos son imposibles. Paloma grita cosas desde detrás de Daniel, y Sebastián impone su pecho varonil frente al italiano, dejándole a Dani que cuide a Paloma.

—Fue sin querer, viste, por qué no te vas a pasar la fiesta en paz vo'. Te invito a un trago, vamos, para qué pelear —y uuuuuy, está intentando controlar la situación para que no salgan heridos, pero seguro será el primeros en herir a alguien si no les dejan en paz.

—¿Por qué sos tan dificil? Si mirá lo caliente que estás —dice Martín a Arthur. Más que violento, está drogado y por ello, lento, tratándose de un inglés, así que Chris sonríe y se muerde el labio, no le duele que su amigo le agarre tan fuerte, vuelve a besar a Arthur para calmar la situación y que no se diga más

—Estaba tranquilo, mocoso, hasta que esto me saltó en la cara. Tsk —respuesta un poco más sosegada del italiano porque está como muy drogado igual, (culpa de su hermano). Mr. Woshboody ha saltado a LA CARA de Matthew, asustadísimo con la atmósfera como es, claro, está sensible y necesita protección canadiense.

El chiquillo se tambalea unos pasos, bota a alguien, una francesa, logrando que se le suba la tarántula al cabello, siente sus patitas y le dan nervios, pero es parte de la familia el bicho ya. Un joven moreno, de labios gruesos, ayuda a la francesa a levantarse, preguntándole en portugués si está bien, mi amor, ¡quién fue, que tengan cuidado eh! Y todo a gritos porque de pronto la música está AL DOBLE de fuerte tapando cualquier otro sonido (en algún lugar hay unas personas follando, así que lo agradecen).

La francesa «_oui, oui, ma chèrie_ que si me acompañas estaríamos mejor» guiñando un ojo, en shorts y polito de tiras.

—Perfecto, ahora andate vo' —insiste Sebastián con Lovino.

—No, alguien tiene que pagar acá, así se hacen las cosas en mi país —se acerca a Sebastián, intimidante.

Arthur besa a Chris de vuelta y se pierde, siente la lengua de éste como nunca, es como si fuera de por sí suficiente para romper su cuerpo de sensaciones. Martín tiene unas ganas de VIOLARLOS que le brillan en sus ojos verdes.

El guardaespaldas de bufanda sonríe intimidántemente y da dos pasos pesados detrás de Lovino.

—¡Eh, no se peleen! —pide Paloma al ver que Sebastián se quita los lentes y se los extiende a Daniel.

—¡No, Basti! Dejate de hacerte el macho que yo para el hospital no tengo plata —agarra de la muñeca a Sebas. Y lo MIRA de esa forma que tiene tu madre para decirte que no la cagues, con mucha severidad. O es que ha visto Harry Potter y está probando con la imitación de Minerva McGonagall.

—Sosteneme los lentes y dejame que le enseñe modales —le pide suaaaaaveeeee, hasta le mira sonriendo.

—Hágale caso a su chico, Sebastián —Paloma y Daniel brOTP.

Sebastián insiste en que le sostengan los lentes. Sepan que Iván, el guardaespaldas, no se va a preocupar si se los rompe. Chris le quita la camiseta a Arthur y le abre el jean y seguro van a terminar ahí haciéndolo, con Martín que se le cae la baba. El español un poco nervioso porque el fue quien metió leña al fuego y pues... Se interpone entre el italiano y el uruguayo.

—Puedes arreglártela conmigo, eh, que se chaval no pasa de los veinte —no alcanza a terminar de decir «veinte» y le llega un puñetazo duro como roca a la mejilla. Iván sonríe más, aún con la mano empuñada.

El morenito le limpia la ropa a la francesa, aprovechando de meter mano aquí y allá de pasada. Pooobre Antonio, el golpe le hace tambalear. Aprieta la mandíbula, le manda OTRO combo, pero al italiano. El italiano «pero quééé...», caen al suelo con dos o tres puñetes. Y Sebastián les queda mirando, mira a Paloma y Daniel y se encoge de hombros.

—¡EHHHHH, PELEAAAAA! —¿recuerdan al alemán albino de las cervezas? Pues, encaramado al barril y a la mesa, ve la pelea y llama a los interesados—. ¡SE ARMA LA GUERRA, TODOS CONTRA TODOS!

—Ya ves, te dije que lo dejaras —sonríe Daniel para Seba, soltándole la muñeca.

Matthew ha sacado de nuevo su celular y graba, para mostrárselo luego a Laisa, flipando con los colores de las pulseras fosforescentes que llevan todos. Sebastián se acerca más a Daniel porque no se escucha ninguna mierda.

—Que le dejaras... —Daniel le acerca su boca al oídooo.

—DALE AHÍ, FLACO CON TODO, DE ALMA DALE, ARRÉGLALE LA CARA —grita el peruanito travestido, bastante ebrio, ¡que tiene una manguera de cerveza ya les he dicho! No se sabe a quién le grita el peruano. Paloma sigue abrazada al cuello de Dani y se le sube, como al apa, se ríe.

Arthur le muerde el cuello a Chris, ya ido, sólo hay música que siente en las vibraciones del piso, ignora completamente los gritos del gentío.

—¡Se van a matar! —exclama Paloma. Antonio le da golpes al italiano, y éste se los devuelve con el triple de intensidad, sacándose sangre y saliva.

El alemán baja de un salto a ponerse del lado del español, porque dos contra uno es injusto... Y así es como nació una amistad que desembocó en un trío de amigos.

—Coño, tío, la que has liado —suelta Antonio y no se sabe si es para sí mismo o para Lovino.

* * *

_No... ni piensen dejar pasar el detalle de Miguel travestido, no lo hagan, no se los recomiendo._


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously, on "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"._

_—Bueno... Eh... Hola, Laisa, soy yo, Matthew, reportándome desde Sidney... En una fiesta, como querías... Y me hice a estos amigos _

_._

_—Pedazos de mierda putrefacta, ¿quien CAZZO me ha lanzado esto? _

_._

_—Arthur... Arthur i'm so hot, please..._

_._

_—Coño, tío, la que has liado._

* * *

Iván parece un tanque, apenas se mueve, no reacciona a los golpes, y cada treinta segundos da un puñetazo que debe pesar de por sí treinta quilos. Miguel sigue al alemán, le encanta meterse en peleas y defender honores: Por parte del español, claro está. Antonio hace lo que puede con el italiano que es un hueso duro de roer, HASTA LE MUERDE, gritos, gemidos y gruñidos

—Se van a matar... Pero yo no quiero ver, ¿tú sí, Basti? —Daniel abraza a Paloma por la cintura, mirando al uruguayo.

—No —le besa en los labios y le abraza por la cintura, Paloma desde atrás se ríe bajito—. Pelear por tonterías nos llevará a la extinción, viste —le besa más.

Chris se va a desabrochar el pantalón él y se va a frotar con Arthur, pero A FROTAR y ahí sí que Martín le roba un beso al australiano entre jadeo y jadeo.

—Mmm... ¿qué querés vos? ¿A mí? —pregunta, devolviéndole los besos y tomándole de la mandíbula suavemente. Arthur sólo tiene los ojos, entrecerrados eso sí, para Chris, y jadea. Y Chris no deja de darle atención a Arthur, deja los labios del argentino y vuelve los del inglés, sintiendo todo en un 600% más y Martín toca a Arthur entre los calzoncillos.

—Ah... —genial, piensa/sueña/fantasea que es Chris, Matthew se muerde el labio, con las orejas rojas, grabando la pelea, luego pasando a esos tres que están ajenos al mundo, luego a la pelea... Ayayay, alguien logró empujar a Iván y al parecer le botaron el trago a otro alguien (sobre otro otro alguien), porque se ha metido un hombre con expresión neutra-aterradora, de lentes, y otro hombre más bajo, de gorro y al que sigue una perra que es la delicia de todas las mujeres que estaban allí acariciándola, le dice que no pasa nada, que se calme... Y es que Berwald no va a pelear, va a detener la pelea porque molestan... Yo creo que le va a llegar un combo.

Martín hasta se la va a... A... A meter a la boca y Chris lo va a mirar con una sonrisa, tocándose y besando a Arthur después, se les va el cerebro.

Miguel escribe, borracho, a Manuel, su novio, para contarle y se toma una foto "ponre de ti ctmmmm que se lo mandes a alguien masz". Manuel SE ESCANDALIZA y le llama. Da igual el cobro a larga distancia. Se iba POR TRABAJO, sí, trabajo en una fiesta, P-P-PERO. Pues hablan y Miguel está demasiado borracho, con todo lo que eso conlleva: "Mi amooorrr, vente, te pago el pasaje hay una pelea bravazaaaaaa acá", con la lengua pegadiza. Seguro le responde con chillidos de que se ALEJE de la pelea, que pueden matarlo porque esas fiestas son salvajes.

De hecho creo que ya murió alguien adentro. De deshidratación.

Matthew graba hasta que se le acaba la batería. O eso cree. Quizá se le acabó la memoria del celular. O él se quedó dormido primero porque, anda a saber cómo, voló un trozo de tabla de una mesa y le dio en el cráneo, pero sin matar a Mr. Woshboody, porque fueron sus patitas caminando por su cara lo que le despertó. Serían las cinco de la mañana ya, todavía había gente bailando, sorteando a los cuerpos tirados de los vencidos en combate. Más allá ve a Arthur, Chris y otro chico, con las ropas mal puestas, siente la lengua pastosa. Se levanta y camina hacia los chicos, unas muchachas más allá se están tirando agua en las camisetas, sin sostenes, las mira sólo de reojo. Tiene un hambre que le agujerea el estómago. En el suelo ve algo blanco, se agacha a recogerlo y ve que es un diente (de Antonio, si alguien se pregunta). Se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Se detiene junto a su nuevo clan y le da cachetaditas a Chris.

—Chris... Tengo hambre —le dice, intentando llamar su atención. Arthur suspira, medio sobre el pecho de Chris, medio tirado a su lado.

Chris está muerto, manchado y dormido, se le repega más a Arthur, abrazándole cuando siente las cachetaditas de Matthew. Martín durmiendo como una vaca, de piernas y brazos abiertos, medio con el pantalón abajo. Sin sentir, aún, el duro pasto que se le debe marcar en la piel.

—Mhhhhmmmm...

Y yo les digo que, no sé cómo, tienen monedas y billetes tirados encima. Arthur gruñe y patea al que le esté metiendo mano en sueños.

—Chriiiiiiiis —ruega Matthew.

—¿Quién me llamaaaaa? —termina por preguntar así sea en sueños, con los ojos cerrados.

—Matthew —respuesta un poco rara—. Yo. Tengo hambre —lo zamarrea más.

—¿Aaahhh? ¿Quién es Matthew? —está adormilado aún y le contesta en un murmullo, abrazando mejor a Arthur.

—Matthew Williams, la niña-no-niña de ayer... —rueda los ojos... Y se da cuenta que está sin lentes—. Si no te levantas me quedaré tu tarántula —eso suele funcionar con Alfred.

—Noooooooooo... Miiiii tarááááántulaaaaa, mal extranjerooooo —se da la vuelta y entreabre los ojos, lo mira. Arthur se queja porque la cabeza le ha retumbado contra el suelo, y varias monedas se deslizan desde el torso de Chris hada el suelo.

—Te la devuelvo si me llevas a comer —sonríe, porque ha funcionado.

—A comer... Pero si... —siente las monedas en su torso caer al suelo y traga saliva, se medio levanta y apoya las manos en el suelo—. Oh... Mi cabeza —aprieta los ojos.

Martín siente movimiento y bostezaaaaa. Arthur gruñe laaaaargoooooo, frunciendo el ceño. Traga saliva.

—Los que estén vivos digan yo —pide el inglés, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo, yo estoy vivo aunque no me entendás ni mierda —dice el argentino, enjugándose los ojos.

—Matthew... _Me... And you, all the team_ —Chris le pone una mano a Arthur el hombro, sonriendo.

—¿Tu _bloody_ arácnido? —Arthur pide la lista de caídos y se pasa una mano por los ojos, sonríe, con sonrisa de quién se estiiiiiraaaaa, Matthew hace pilitas con las monedas.

—¿De dónde habrá salido la plata? —inocente que no recuerda a la gente gritando que dale más duro, un poquito más duro, y tirando monedas y billetes.

—No sé... A las personas se le habrá caído —Chris se encoge de hombros.

—Me la tiraban a mí —explica por desgracia, Martín—, cuando se la metía a... Al de b_lond hair_ —señala y hace los movimientos justos para que lo entiendan. El australiano abre los ojos como platos al verle los movimientos. Arthur quita la mano de golpe.

—¿En qué momento se nos unió el sudaca? —se sienta, caen más monedas—. Bueno, al menos hay para comer.

—Ehhh... No le digas así, míralo. Se le ve bueno —se ríe Chris y le alborota el cabello a Arthur, y se levanta él y Martín no entiende nada pero se para también. Arthur le mira con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño cuando le despeina, y le extiende la mano para que le ayude a levantarse. Chris le extiende la suya.

—_I'm hungrrryyyyyyyyyy._

Martín se limpia los pantalones y los mira, la panza le silba. Arthur toma la mano de Chris y se levanta, de esta forma brusca con la que puedes botar a tu compañero. Matthew se mete las monedas en los bolsillos.

—Puedes comer con nosotros —le dice a Martín, en inglés, y Martín traga saliva, esa frase no se la enseñaron en Open English...

—_Yeah, yeah_... —asiente y los mira con una sonrisa.

—_Well_... Conozco un sitio de comida árabe, me ha provocado comer kebab a montones —sugiere Chris y se le hace agua la boca

—¿Traes dinero? —Arthur hace equilibrio, sin soltarle ni pararse del todo, como queriendo ver si le puede sostener. Matthew le sonríe dulcemente al argentino, acabando de recoger las monedas en su camiseta, usándola como bolsa (sin sacársela). Christian agarra a Arthur brutalmente de la cintura, en un movimiento muy gay.

_—Hey. Hey..._

Martín va donde hay dulzura, arreglándose la camisa y el pantalón caro (ojos en blanco), y se mete la mano en el pantalón y al calzoncillo, y saca los benditos billetes que le metieron anoche...

—Ahhhh... Me los metió... Hijodeputa —sospecha de Daniel.

—Tienes una mancha morada en el cuello —le informa Arthur a Chris, ya soltándole y arreglándose la chaqueta. Matthew hace el gesto de arreglarse los lentes, olvidando que no los tiene, esperando que den la señal para ir a comer. Intenta encender su celular, pero está sin batería.

—Algo me picó —Chris se arregla el cabello y Martín se acerca a Matthew.

—Gud morning.

—Algo bien grande —responde Arthur, es una mancha enooooormeeeee—. Como si te... Eh... Olvídalo, _yes,_ algo te picó.

—_Good morning_ —Matthew se sonríe por acento de Martín—. ¿No hablas inglés?

—I spik espanich better than inglish —contesta con una sonrisa sexual, _why,_ Martín.

—_WHAT?_ —Chris se lleva los dedos al cuello—. ¡No, dime ahora qué es lo que ves! —quenoseavaricelaquenoseavaricelaquenoseavaricela.

Matthew se ríe por el acento de Martín y se sonroja por haberse reído, se tapa la boca.

—_Pardon_, sé francés, no castellano —se le acerca.

—Pues... Una mancha... Ya se te irá —calma Arthur a Chris—, es redonda... Pero algo deforme. Creo que te picaron más de una vez.

—Uh lalá, c_an you speak in french?_ —Martín se acerca más. Muy interesado porque a todos nos interesa que nos hablen en francés con suma fluidez.

—_Oui, Monsieur_ —le responde Matthew con más confianza a pesar del sonrojo, la tarántula saluda desde su coronilla.

—Mmmm, sonás tan lindo —le piropea Martín, sin ver a la tarántula, sólo sus ojos de Matthew sin gafas. Éste se siente un poco cohibido, y desvía la mirada.

—Bueno —vuelve al inglés—, pero si prefieres en inglés, mejor... ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Digo, creo que ya te lo pregunté... Perdón por no recordar si respondiste o... —se le escucha muuuuuy bajito.

—_Wait, wait_... _don't speak so fast, please _—le pone las dos manos en los hombros, suavemente y sonríe más—. You ar jangry?

—_Bloody hell_, Arthur! Me estás asustando —se asusta Chris. Arthur le está revisando las picaduras... Dándose cuenta que no hay agujeros de mordida. Sólo venitas rotas y moretones.

—No veo hoyitos... Así que no fue una araña... Ni una abeja.

—¿O es que son chupetones? ¿He follado? _Oh my God_... —cara de OMG indiscutiblemente.

—¡Claro que no has follado! —Arthur desecha la idea—. Debió picarte algo. Siempre te pican bichos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no he follado? —Chris está confundido—. Seguro te largaste con la primera francesa que encontraste y ni sabes nada. Y yo me conseguí una danesa de curvas ardientes o... ¡hasta una latina! —risas risas.

—Sueña, si hubieras follado con una de ellas no estarías aquí —le limpia la ropa—. Y no me voy con ninguna francesa. Nunca más.

—Me abandonó porque ella también andaba drogada —y traga saliva, no vaya ser que... Haya tenido alguna enfermedad nononononono—. ¿Por qué no? Si a ti te encantan.

—¡Porque no! ¡Y punto! —no le gusta la idea de la danesa—. Camina, a comer.

—Espera, espera... —se le acerca al oído—. ¿Cómo es eso que ya no me cuentas por qué? ¿Te he molestado?

—No, Mr... ¡Follo Danesas Con Curvas! —le da la espalda y echa a caminar.

Martín le dice a Matthew si mejor se adelantan porque de veras tiene hambre. Chris estira el brazo para detener a Arthur y le hace gracia que le haya dicho eso.

—¿Estas celoso porque follé con ella? —pregunta a la broma y en parte verdad, quizá Arthur se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo con alguien y él, hijodeputa, no quiso compartir.

—Eh... Quizá deba despedirme —sugiere Matthew, refiriéndose a Chris y Arthur, caminando con él de todos modos.

—¡Nooooo! —Arthur suena como si estuviera muy ofendido y fuese una opción imposible, una locura—. Nooooo. No. No.

—¿Despedirte? ¿Vives cerca a aquí? —pregunta Martín.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Chris sin soltarle el brazo a Arthur, levanta una ceja—. Si te has quedado con las ganas pues... Podemos buscar esta noche a alguien, en una disco... Aunque ahora yo sólo quiero comer.

—No, soy turista. Pero no los conozco realmente, sólo ayer nos encontramos —intenta explicar Matthew.

—_From where?_ Ayam from Argentina.

—Canadá... —le late el corazón leeeeevemente más rápido, no por un flechazo de amor, sino más bien por pánico escénico, le están hablando y preguntando cosas por las que esperan una respuesta, le pone nervioso meter la pata de algún modo—. Buenos Aires fue una opción de viaje, cuando decidí venir a Australia, pero el idioma, ¿sabes? Qué digo, claro que sabes, digo... Al final fue al azar, pero entre las opciones anteriores estuvieron ciudades de Europa principalmente, no es que no sepa que Buenos Aires está en América, digo... —se sonroja, tropieza con un terrón de tierra que levantaron haciendo quién sabe qué quienes—, es una ciudad bonita dicen.

—No quiero a nadie, me duele todo... —Arthur se lleva las manos al lumbago, dándose cuenta que también le duele más abajo—, necesito reponerme antes de esta noche y llevarte a urgencias por esas mordeduras.

_—Yes..._ Es hermosa, las casas, los balcones, la comida, el teatro... —Martín sigue a Matthew con mirada intensa, típico de Martín cuando recuerda su patria, siguiéndole de cerca—. ¿Te gusta cómo hablo? P_eople says all the time that my language is beautiful _—esas frases si las lleva perfeccionadas.

—Tú dices que se me va a pasar, se me va a pasar —suspira Chris y se acerca a Arthur, para abrazarle por la espalda y caminar así. Arthur se tarda, sin echarle, pero suspira y levanta un brazo para acariciarle la oreja o el cabello, si alcanza.

—A comer, _kangaroo._

Matthew le sigue la conversación a Martín, asintiendo cada cierto rato y tropezando MUCHO con la gente, y los cuerpos tirados, por mirarle (es difícil no mirar a Martín), y la falta de lentes.

—I want a kebab... —camina Chris, aflojando los brazos de Arthur

**XxxOxxX**

Matthew abre la puerta de su cuarto, y la deja abierta para que entre su invitado. Deben ser cerca de la una de la tarde, recién llegando después de la fiesta de anoche y de pasar a comer algo y pasear. Hace calor afuera, y los pies LE DUELEN, está seguro de haber caminado más que en toda su vida.

—Che... Que cansancio tengo —anuncia Martín caminando con las piernas hechas gelatinas—. Qué calor y yo que pensaba que acá sería más frío —con la cara rooooojaaaaa y el polo mojado.

—Descansemos un rato y bajamos a almorzar... Si quieres, digo, eh... —cierra la puerta detrás suyo—, yo invito —sonríe, saca su celular y camina hasta donde tiene su computador enchufado, con sonrisita de felicidaaaaad. Cansancio y felicidaaaaad.

—¿Tú invitas? —sonrisota, hablando el inglés un poco mejor—. Oye... Eh... ¿tienes ducha? ¿Me la podés... _you.. can._.. errr... —haciendo con las manos como que se baña.

_—Sure, sure_ —le hace un gesto para que vaya, se arregla los lentes que no tiene—. Pondré mi celular a cargar, ¿tienes con qué cargar el tuyo? —pregunta conectando su celular al computador, mirándole, con aura que inspira a la confianza.

Martín se le acerca con una sonrisa ladina mientras le habla, hasta que le pregunta por el celular, se palpa los bolsillos.

—_You want to follow me at the_ batrumon? —porque digamos que para ser sensual el inglés le fluye un poco mejor, mirándole atentamente—. Me quiero bañar con vos —no TE PARECE SUFICIENTE.

Matthew le mantiene la mirada, se muerde el labio y luego mira la pantalla, fingiendo que hay algo muy importante allí. Sale un mensaje sobre transportar datos, le da a aceptar sin pensar mucho.

—_Si vous voulez_... —le contesta en francés, y se sonroja.

—Mmmm... Encima me respondés en francés, sos una delicia, ¿te han contado? —seduce y acerca los dedos a su barbilla y se acerca todo él a Matthew, relamiéndose los labios—. _Hottest. In your language, you make me feel hot._

Matthew traga saliva y se relame el labio, dejándole hacer y olvidando el computador.

—_Après de vous_ —le sigue la conversación en francés Y ALERTA DE COQUETEO. Oh, y la barrita de archivos transferidos al Dropbox en la pantalla se llena, y sí, es ese dropbox que se hizo con Laisa, ese para el que crearon una cuenta exclusiva en gmail.

Martín le acerca el rostro, mirándole los labios. Y bueno, le da un beso con premura, que Matthew le devuelve más lento, abrazándose a su cuello, y se van a abrir paso hacia el baño, ambos están hechos un relativo asco, después de todo. Se abren paso hacie el baño entre besos, Martín se ajusta al ritmo de Matthew y trata de arrinconarlo a la pared para quitarle la remera.

Matthew le mira, entreabriendo los ojos, y NO levanta los brazos. Detiene un segundo el beso, pero sin dejar de tener todo bien puesto para seguir, es más bien una duda, una pregunta silenciosa. Y Martín lo siente, sin que le digan sabe cuando las personas están inseguras o incómodas, le da unos cuantos besos breves y se aleja.

_—You..._ —dice pero lo mira con tantas otras palabras más que prefiere que Matthew se lo aclare.

—No vayas a pensar que soy un suelto o algo —le advierte en voz muuuuuuuuuuy baja, creo que no se ha oído ni él.

—_What?_ —acerca el oído, porque encima lo ha dicho en francés… oyó más un ronquito.

—Noooo, ya lo dije —le reclama más fuertecito. Martín cierra los ojos y le da un abrazo, por la cintura.

—Que me habrás querido decir, pibe —susurra. Matthew le abraza y le da un beso duuuuulce en la mejilla.

—Vamos —dice Matthew, arrepentido y prefiriendo que quede así, que no sepa lo que le dijo. En todo caso, piensa, Martín no estaría en posición de decirle eso, eh. El argentino le da un beso en la frente y se separa, sonríe.

—_Let's go_ —y seguro mientras le echa shampoo en el cabello le va a contar toda la travesía que fue venir hasta Australia, y Matthew le va a escuchar, avergonzadito, pero se le va a ir pasando de a poco el pudor.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba esta historia dedicada al crack y a un todos con todos._

_Nos divertimos mucho escribiéndola y esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyéndola._

_¡Viva el MartínxMatthew!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Este es un pequeño extra, un derivado de las aventuras de Matthew._

_Y ahora sí podemos decir adiós a Australia._

* * *

Mientras, en Bélgica, en un departamento, una muchacha rubia que está revisando tareas en su computador portátil, se da cuenta que se agregan a su carpeta Dropbox unos archivos. No los ha subido ella, así que imagina que serán las fotos que su amigo Matthew le había prometido.

—Anri —llama sin gritar, sólo alzando la voz lo suficiente—. Me llegaron las fotos, ¿quieres verlas conmigo?

Anri, que ha empezado un nuevo libro de thriller-psicológico y terror de unos autores estadounidenses, la mira desde la cama, tomando chocolate caliente de a sorbitos.

_—Oui,_ ¿quieres traer la laptop y las miramos acá? —pregunta sin levantar la vista. Laisa desconecta el cargador y lleva el computador hasta la cama, en donde se sienta. Quizá puedan notar que está un centímetro más alta. Ha pasado un año desde que sale con Anri.

La belga cierra el libro cuando siente el colchón hundirse con el peso y la mira.

—¿Son las de tu amigo?

—Sí, Matthew —se arregla el cabello para que no le moleste y se acomoda contra ella. Le da _click_ a la primera imagen. El archivo se abre, y es de las calles, desde un vehículo en movimiento... Una foto normal, se entiende. Anri se estira a la mesita de noche para dejar el libro y vuelve para acomodarse con Laisa, para abrazarse y hacerse ovillito.

—¿A dónde me habías dicho que se fue? —mira la pantalla.

—Australia —pasa las fotos, más fotografías a las calles, edificios... Y luego de la entrada a uno en específico, y al mismo por dentro—. Me envió más ayer.

—Oh... Ya veo —recorre con la mirada todo, encantada—. Mira qué vista panorámica más preciosa —le señala sin llegar a tocar la pantalla, una donde se ve hasta el mar con mucho sol y la clásica casa de ópera

—Típico de él —se ríe Laisa. Pasan a las siguientes, tan tranquilas las dos..., hasta que hay una tirada a hipster de los de Instagram en que se ve un trago... De señorita.

—Uuuy, míralo, se ha ido de fiesta —suelta Anri como una tía que encuentra fotos de su sobrino de bebé teniendo sus primeros acercamientos con una chica, le da un beso a Laisa en la muñeca, más como una caricia tenue con los labios.

—Al fin —responde Laisa con sinceridad, y pasa a la siguiente fotografía, en que hay gente bailando, pero nada demasiado alocado todavía.

—¿Al fin va a una fiesta?

—Sehhh —las siguientes son más extrañas... Laisa parpadea—. ¿Ésa es una tarántula?

_Selfie: Australian style_.

—Ayyyyy, _mon Dieu_! —Anri, más espantada, abre los ojos asustada creyendo que se va a salir el animal de la pantalla y se le pone la carne de gallina. Laisa cambia de foto con un chillido ante la confirmación. La siguiente es borrosa, se distingue a un chico de cabello castaño corriendo, eso sí, se ve de espaldas.

—No conozco a ese muchacho, ay, ay, su —Laisa mueve las manos emocionada—, ¿no será? —la mira emocionada.

—Quién sabe, puede ser... A ver, sigue pasándolas —le abraza fuerte.

—Ojalaaa —Laisa se muerde el labio, imaginando cooooosaaaaas. Pasa a la siguiente imagen, que es una de Matthew al ruso gigante y el italiano, mirando ferozmente a un rubio drogado, pero la fotografía es media difusa, se ven muchas luces, y si se ven ellos es porque se tomó con flash. Anri alza una ceja.

—Miraaa, oh Dios, ¿pero a qué fiestas van, niños? —mamá osa.

—¿A qué están jugando? —Laisa cambia la imagen... Y cambia la siguiente de inmediato en cuanto se da cuenta que es medio porno, si me entienden.

Luego hay otra foto en la que alguien les moja la cara de espuma a Chris y Arthur... Anri levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—Matthew se lo ha pasado bomba

—Sí... Parece que el siguiente es un video... —Laisa la mira, teniendo un presentimiento que no sabe interpretar.

—Espera... —se sienta mejor y le rodea con sus piernas, desde atrás, y Anri sigue siendo más alta así que apoya la barbilla en la cabeza de Laisa, para poder taparle los ojos si es que ve algo muy subido de tono o sabe-Dios-qué—. Ya, ahora sí, puedes reproducirlo.

Y Laisa, obediente, le da a reproducir...

El video en principio es algo caótico, muchas luces de colores, y gente haciendo sombra.

—¿Están pasándola bien? Díganle sus nombres a la cámara —Laisa reconoce la voz de Matthew y se lleva una mano a la boca porque hay dos chicos tirados en el pasto besándose, pero su movimiento queda a medio camino porque uno le mete la lengua al otro y se ve, con saliva y todo, y sonidos. Suelta un chillido.

A Anri, que está sonrojada, le baja un hilito se sangre de la nariz, sin poder dejar de mirar.

—Esto es fabuloso... —comenta LA ADULTA RESPONSABLE Y QUE SABE MANEJAR SUS EMOCIONES.

Laisa se muerde el labio.

—Oh... Bueno. No quieren presentarse —se escucha en el video.

—¡Está ebrio! —Laisa no se lo puede creer, y siguen los besos, ella se sonroja, se remueve incómoda contra Anri, como buscando contención ante tanta saliva. Ella le abraza más fuerte con las piernas y le acaricia lentamente el cabello por la oreja, acunándola.

—¿Puedo presentarlos yo, verdad? —secunda el audio del video. Anri esta HIPNOTIZADA les digo desde ya, con un sonrojo

—Y esos chiquillos también... Quizá hasta más —mira el gesto que hizo Chris cuando Matthew se puso insistente con su autorización. Laisa se tira hacia Anri, para ocultar el rostro... Pero mira de reojo, igual, entre los dedos que le tapan la cara rooojaaa.

—Bueno... Eh... Hola, Laisa —«kyaaaaa, ¡dijo mi nombreeeee, se acordó de mííííí»—, soy yo, Matthew, reportándome desde Sidney... —tiembla porque esto ENCIMA está siendo grabado para ella. Anri le oculta el rostro bajo su cuello y con un brazo le abraza.

—Me voy a morir... Aisa, tu amigo...

Encima que en el video Arthur y Chris se están tocando ya la piel, se nota que hay un deseo allí. Los dos se desean y se percibe sin uno estar presente ahí, en la escena del crimen. Y eso está ocasionando que Anri, bueno... Ella no es de metal.

—Aisa —susurra Anri—. Un video triple X me calienta menos que esto —comenta.

—En una fiesta, como querías... —el video enfoca a un rubio y a un castaño desde el nivel del suelo—. Y me hice a estos amigos —si alguien conoce bien a Matthew puede notar un tonito leeeeeveeeee de excitación en la voz.

—¡Van a hacerlo! —exclama Laisa contra el cuello de Anri—. Te lo apuesto. ¿Seguimos viendo? ¿O lo paramos? —en el video, el rubio emite ruiditos que a Laisa le mooojaaaaan.

—Sigamos viendo —deben de chorrear unas cuantas gotitas de sangre al panel del teclado—. Pero me voy a poner al... —ve como Chris le frota su...Ejem, a Arthur, al rubio y contrae el estómago—, tope y la perjudicada vas a ser tú, _mon amour_ —termina con una sonrisa.

Laisa la mira con las mejillas sonrojadas, en el video se oyen más voces, pero no les hace caso porque están en un idioma que desconoce, entreabre los labios, sorprendida, y casi expectante a que ocurra lo que Anri le ha advertido.

—No quiero malinterpretar tu silencio... —Anri mueve todo el cabello de Laisa a un lado. Y le da un beso en el hombro, sin dejar de ver el video donde hay más tocamientos y partes que se juntan y muchas luces, mucha música.

—Mmmm... —Laisa cierra los ojos, mueve el hombro de modo que le quede suelta la blusa y ella se la pueda mover—. Ahhhhh... Anri... —pestañea lento y le muestra el cuello, se muerde el labio.

Anri traga saliva y le mira los gestos, le da un beso más largo en el cuello y sus manos empiezan a moverse perezosas bajo el busto de Laisa.

—Matthew me cae bien... —sonríe de lado.

—A-a mí también... —entreabre más los labios—. Mmm... Ah... —en el video se escuchan, a ratos, ruidos de pelea, y a otros, sonidos cada vez más húmedos.

—Mmm... Toda la semana no hemos tenido tiempo... —susurra Anri y le lame atrás de la oreja, suavemente, con los ojos cerrados. Los sonidos mezclados hacen que bueno... EJEM... Se moje.

—¿Y ahora tenemos tiempo? —se estremece.

—Si tú quieres —mueve sus dedos encima de la ropa de Laisa, sólo caricias no sexuales.

—Brrrrr —hace por los escalofríos que le llenan el cuerpo en seguidillas, le busca la mano para acariciarle el dorso, y Anri le prodiga más besos, estirando el cuello para llegar a sus labios.

—Ah... Podríamos... —Laisa se muerde el labio, le busca cerca del tobillo para acariciarle, desde allí por todo el empeine, suavemente, y luego subiendo por la canilla. La belga da unos cuantos besos más con toooda la boca, jadeando con sus caricias, santo Dios, que como Laisa nunca está tan a la expectativa cuando le hace cariñito se le sube la bilirrubina y no sabe cómo decírselo, querida.

Laisa le devuelve los besos, piquitos nada más, esperando a que le dé más, siempre esperando, como si fuera un premio al buen comportamiento, un premio al llegar al siguiente nivel. Le acaricia así como ha aprendido, todavía en la pierna, suaaavemente, apenas rozándola.

—Hay tiempo... —indireeectaaa por parte de Laisa. Anri desenrolla sus piernas y se aleja de ella para poder acomodarse en frente de Laisa, mientras la mira a los ojos.

—No sabes cuanto te quiero —beso.

Hay un GEMIDO largo y tendido... Proveniente del computador. Si alguien mira, vería a Arthur con la ropa corrida.

—Jejeje... —se ríe Laisa bajito, y la abraza.

Y se oyen los sonidos de humedad y choque de pieles, cortesía de Chris.

Anri se sonroja y la tumba a la cama, con delicadeza, escondiéndose en su cuello. Laisa, que no se lo esperaba, se tensa.

—¿Eh... Anri? ¿Pasa algo? No, eh, bueno, no es normal que te escondas tú...

La nombrada se sonríe ahí mismo sin que Laisa la puede ver, obviamente y le un BESOTÓN, que más parece succión. Ahí en el cuello, tranquilamente, esperando la reacción de la otra.

Laisa se ríe, la empuja porque le da cosquillas, reacción instintiva. En el video ya Arthur le ha subido a Chris la camisa hasta el pecho, y se puede ver un tercer integrante, acariciando a Arthur. Anri va besando más abajo en Laisa y se mueve encima de ella, ondulado, sus pechos bajo la ropa contra los de Laisa.

—El sonidooooo —comenta Anri, porque en el vídeo Arthur está gimiendo con las maniobras de otro rubio, un argentino, y Chris se ha agarrado a Matthew de la camiseta para besarlo mientras. Con la suerte, seguro Matthew ni soltó la cámara y se grabó el pasto con sonidos de fondo, luego cosas aleatorias, partes de cuerpos...

Laisa extiende los brazos hacia arriba, invitando a Anri a recorrer el camino sin mayores obstáculos...


End file.
